When A Man Loves A Woman
by SarQueen4
Summary: Remy is the ultimate player! There's only one problem he's found someone who's worth not playing. Final chapter up
1. Bambi, Man is in the forest!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men Evolution characters, or labels, or products, mentioned in this story. (Unless I made them up.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bambi, Man is in the forest!  
(Right, like  
none of ya'll have every seen Bambi!)  
  
"Cheri? Where for art thou? Where are you chere? Remy is tryin' to find you!" Rogue caught her breath and ducked behind a tree. It was survival of the fittest and Rogue was going to survive at all cost.  
  
It had all sounded pretty easy at first, go through the woods, climb a small mountain, and then retrieve whatever was at the top. They, (Kitty, Scott, Jean, Amara, Kurt, Bobby and herself), had started out doing well. That is until the acolytes started hunting then down, picking them off one by one. Now, behind a giant oak tree, she sat, the only one left.  
  
As the Cajun began to walk closer, Rogue held her breath and ducked down as low to the ground as possible. She could only pray that he didn't find her.. "Rogue, come on chere! Stop makin dis so hard on Remy!"  
  
He smiled as he said this because he knew how actually easy it was. In fact he could have caught her an hour ago, but deciding he liked the idea of chasing such a pretty girl, he let her keep running.  
  
He stopped a few feet away from the tree where Rogue was hiding. He smirked as he saw her body hidden in a pile of leaves behind a large oak tree.  
  
"Chere is not such a good hider," he mumbled to himself. "Makes it way too easy on Remy. Maybe it time Remy end dis game of hide and seek."  
  
He smiled and ran off further into the forest. To Rogue, who was still hiding behind the tree, it seemed as if he had complete disappeared. Actually though, Remy had doubled around and was now right behind her.  
  
Rogue scoffed as she stood up. "Stupid Cajun! Ah knew I could out smart him," she boasted to herself. Remy smirked and leaned on his staff.  
  
"Now chere, dat ain't a very nice thing to say about Remy. Sides, don you know it ain't over till de fat lady sings?" Rogue gasped and swerved around. Remy smirked and waved casually.  
  
Caught by surprise Rogue backed up against the tree instead of running. The fact that he was gorgeous didn't help her senses at all. Remy smiled and walked over to her. "Get, away from me swamp rat," she threatened. "Ah'm not afraid to hurt ya."  
  
Remy just kept on smiling and pinned her to the tree with his staff. Rogue tried to tell herself to breathe. But she simply couldn't think with him so close to her. As if he wasn't close enough, he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I believe dey call dis check mate, chere." Enraged at his boldness, she kicked him clear between the legs as hard as she could.  
  
Remy yelped and crumbled to the ground. He sat there stunned for a minute, before he looked back up at the girl. She smirked at him. "That's what you get for getting all up in mah personal space."  
  
Remy felt anger flash through him, mainly because on his hurt pride. Rogue saw the anger flash through his eyes and took a step back. Remy, with the help of his staff, got up off the ground. "Alright chere, game time is over," he snapped.  
  
Rogue was taken back by his outright show of anger. However she didn't let it show. "Ah don't care what you say, Ah'm not going anywhere with ya!" Remy's smoothness suddenly re-found itself, and he smirked at the girl evilly. "Dat's what you tink chere."  
  
He suddenly rushed for her. Before she could think to respond, he had already picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "All aboard de Remy express!"  
  
Rogue gaped for a minute. Anger rushed over her, despite the fact that she was blushing very hard. "Gambit, how dare you! You let me down right now or.Ah'm going to kill you!" Remy rolled his eyes and started out of the woods. "I mean it swamp rat! LET ME DOWN!"  
  
"Hush up," Remy ordered in a teasing voice. "You're givin poor Remy a headache. Sides, you should be happy yo prince has come!" Rogue shrieked and commenced to pound on Remy's back with her hands. Remy smiled. "Rogue if you wanted t'give Remy a massage, all you had to do was ask. Maybe he give you one next, no?"  
  
Rogue felt her face warm as her already red face turned redder. "Stupid Cajun," she muttered. "I love you to chere," returned Remy over his shoulder. Awhile later, Remy walked into camp with his 'prize' over his shoulder. She had long tired of insulting and hitting him, and now just kind of hung there. "Lucy, I'm home."  
  
Everyone, that is to say, the Acolytes as well as the X-men, rushed over to where the Cajun stood. A few giggles went out as Rogue's situation was realized. Charles Xavier drove up to Remy and smiled.  
  
"I see you caught our last X-men," he said. Remy nodded, and o-so-casually dropped her onto the ground. "Ow," she yelped looking up angrily at him.  
  
He smirked. All the girls giggled, and Rogue felt she had never been so embarrassed in her life. The Professor sighed and turned towards Rogue. "Well Rogue you should be congratulated. You lasted the longest. However neither you, nor your team completed you mission. So I'm afraid you all have failed this test. Everyone groaned. Well everyone except the Acolytes.  
  
"I certainly hoped you all learned something from this," the Professor continued. "Team work is of the almost importance. When the time comes to fight apocalypse we must be ready. We have to be able to work as a team as well as individuals. Now I want everyone to get some sleep, it's been a long day. Tomorrow we will head back to the institute. Any questions?"  
  
No one said anything. "Very well, off to bed now." Everyone moaned and headed of to his or her tent. Rogue held back to catch a glimpse of the jerk that had embarrassed her.  
  
She looked around but didn't see him. She sighed and turned to go to her and Kitty's tent. To her surprise Gambit stood right there smirking at her. "Looking for me chere?" Rogue frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"No," she lied. "Dat's to bad, chere," Remy said, never losing his smoothness. "Maybe someday.you will be." He then took her hand and kissed. Then he bowed and disappeared as quickly as he had come.  
  
Rogue sat there fuming for a minute and then looked at her hand. "Crazy ole swamp rat," she muttered. "I'm going have to take care of him." She then turned and went into her tent.  
  
Man I hope this story is any good. Although this isn't my first fanfic, it is my first x-men evolution fic. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review! 


	2. Love, War, and Coffee

Chapter 2  
  
Love, War, and Coffee  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Everyone in the huge mansion kitchen turned at looked at Rogue. Her green eyes were burning red with anger.  
  
"Who the heck drank the last cup of COFFEE?!"  
  
Everyone took a step back and looked at each other.  
  
"Not me," everyone muttered.  
  
"That's it! I want to know who drank the last of the coffee, and I want to know now! And when I do find out who did it. I'm going to rip of the head and shove it up their…."  
  
"Hey Rouge, (sip), what you screamin about Cheri?"  
  
Rouge slowly turned around and looked at Remy. He stood there, as handsome as ever, holding a cup of…coffee!  
  
"Um Remy, would that happen to be a cup of coffee," Rogue asked tightly.  
  
Remy smiled and took a big sip.  
  
"Yep, sho is chere. I was really lucky too. It was the very last cup! I jus don no what I'd do if I didn't have my cup of fresh coffee in de morin.'"  
  
Rogue felt her eye twitch, and everyone waited for the much expected screaming and cursing. However, it never came. Instead Rogue just sighed and walked out the kitchen.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at each other.  
  
"Uh, what de heck just happened here? What is goin on," asked a very confused Gambit.  
  
"You just drank Rogue's coffee," explained Jean.  
  
"Ya, and wit out her killing you," put in Kurt.  
  
Remy looked down at his cup of coffee.  
  
""Crap! J'ai bu de mon café aimé," frowned Remy. (Roughly means "Crap! I drank my beloved's coffee!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Je dois le faire jusqu'à elle, non?" (Roughly means "I must make it up to her, no?")   
  
Later that evening  
  
Rogue sighed and put down the book she was reading. Or rather attempting to read. Really her mind was somewhere else, mostly on a certain Cajun. She had been thinking all week on a way to get back at 'the rajun Cajun.' However nothing seemed to come to her. It was like something was blocking her.  
  
"Why can't I think of something mean to do to him," she asked herself.  
  
"Maybe because you like him too much, no," answered a familiar voice.   
  
Rogue sat up on her bed and glared at the intruder.  
  
"What the heck are ya doin in mah room swamp rat," she spat. "Haven't ya ever heard of knockin? Or is it you're too use to breakin into stuff?!"   
  
Remy smirked.  
  
"Chere, as always your kindness and femininity astounds Remy."  
  
Rogue scoffed.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Remy agreed, smirking lightly at her.  
  
Rogue turned several shades of red.  
  
"Look, where in the Sam hill do you get the nerve to come in mah room and insult me?!"  
  
Remy smiled at her, His gaze staying on her for several minutes.  
  
"What are ya lookin at," Rogue finally yelled.  
  
Remy's smiled broadened.  
  
"Sorry chere, its jus. You look so pretty when you're mad," he stated simply.  
  
Rogue felt the blood creep up into her cheeks.  
  
"You're cheeks get all red," he continued, "And your eyes sparkle. Remy likes it very much."  
  
Rogue averted her eyes and took a deep breathe, hoping to calm her heart beat.  
  
"Yeah well ya better keep your eyes to yourself before I poke 'em out!"  
  
Remy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chere, you're so violent. Such a belle femme as yourself should not be like that."  
  
This time Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look swamp rat, what do ya want? You're cutting in on mah reading time."  
  
"Oh really," asked Remy raising an eyebrow. "What ya reading chere?"  
  
He quickly snatched the book off of her bed and looked at the cover.  
  
"Hey give me that," Rouge screeched lunging for the book.  
  
Remy quickly moved out of the way and Rogue found herself on the floor.  
  
"A New Orleans Romance' huh," asked Remy smiling. "Any reason this particular theme is on yo mind chere?"  
  
"No," fibbed Rouge, while getting up off of the floor. "I just happen ta like southern romance novels."  
  
Remy walked slowly over to Rouge.  
  
"Den maybe some day you and I will write one of our own."  
  
He smiled charmingly and Rouge suddenly found herself to be out of insults. This not being a familiar situation with her she quickly panicked.  
  
"Look Remy, I think you should just go now," she said, walking to the door and opening it.  
  
Remy moved slowly towards her and closed the door back gently. Then her turned to her and brushed her cheek with his gloved hand.  
  
Rogue felt herself began to tremble but she didn't pull away. She just couldn't pull away.  
  
"Don't be scared Rogue," he whispered quietly. "Remy not going to hurt ya. Remy jus want a little…kiss."  
  
He leaned and their lips met.  
  
Rogue sighed and enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers. Suddenly a force began to pull from with in her. It immediately registered in her mind as her powers and she immediately pulled away. Rouge grabbed her head and waited for the dizziness to pass. Remy also felt a bit dizzy but his main concern was Rogue.  
  
He carefully reached out and touched her arm.  
  
"Chere, are you… are you ok?"  
  
Rogue quickly snatched his hand off of her arm and violently pushed him away.  
  
"Get away from me," she yelled.  
  
Remy blinked at her in shock.   
  
"Chere, what's wit the mood swing. Is something wrong?"  
  
Tears poured down Rouge face and she swiped at them with her hand.  
  
"Wrong? Wrong! What the heck is the matter with ya! Don't you know I could put you in a comma, or ,or, or worse!   
  
Remy felt his conscience pulling at him. Something that didn't happen all that often.  
  
"Chere, looked I'm sorry I just wanted to…"  
  
"You just wanted to make me one of your trophies."  
  
"No chere, I didn't. I swear."  
  
"You did," she yelled. "All you thought about was what you wanted. Did you ever stop and think about what it might do to me?!"  
  
That was it. Remy could just feel his conscience put a gun to his head and right then he wished he could pull the trigger. Usually something like this might not bother him. But Rogue, Rouge was different. And the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.  
  
"Look Rogue. I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Rogue noticed he referred to himself in the first person and it kind of intrigued her.  
  
"I know I can be a real jerk sometimes but I jus want to have a little fun, chere. And I'm really sorry if I hurt ya."  
  
Rogue turned her back to the man and let the last of the tears roll down her face.  
  
"Just go," she whispered.  
  
Remy sigh and hung his head.  
  
"Ok Chere, I'll go."  
  
He then opened the door and walked out the room. But not before stopping to leave a small package on the chair by the door.  
  
Once he was gone Rogue turned back in the direction of the door. A small smile slowly found it's way across her lips.   
  
"Ah can't believe he fell for that," she thought happily to herself. "He ought to know better than ta think Ah'd cry if front of him."  
  
She hadn't planned the whole crying scene at first. But after he had kissed her like that she knew she had to find someway to get him to leave her alone. For both their sakes. Though he tried not to act like it, Rogue knew he was really a big softy in side. If you knew what buttons to hit that is. After the guilt she had seen in his eye, after her oh so moving speech, she knew he'd never try kissing her again. Not that a part of her didn't want him to. But it was for the best.  
  
She sighed and went to pick up her book, that Remy had dropped, off of the floor. But as she picked it up her eyes caught a glimpse of something on her chair. She quickly made her way over to the chair and found the thing she had saw to be a box. She quickly picked it up and pulled off the top. Instantly the smell of rich black coffee reached her nose. A medium size pouch sat at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and a small note fell out onto the floor. She picked it up and read it.  
  
"Dear Chere, dis is jus a little gift ta show has sorry Remy is for drinkin yo coffee. Hope ya like it._ Remy"  
  
A wave of guilt swept of Rogue.   
  
"Darn Cajun," she muttered. "Why does he have ta do stuff like this?"  
  
She sighed and put the coffee and note back into the box.   
  
"Ah guess I'd better go apologize."  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise, Remy stood there smirking at her.  
  
"Come to apologize to Remy chere?"  
  
"What the heck are you doing at my door," she asked, astonished that he was there.  
  
"Well Gambit figured after yo little performance you might want to apologize to him after you saw yo coffee."  
  
Rogue gaped at him.  
  
"Why you, you, you no good, dirty rotten, lyin cheatin, worthless swamp rat. You are so full of yourself. I wouldn't apologize to you if you put a gun to mah head!"  
  
Remy smirked at her again.  
  
"Well you know what de say chere. All is fair in love and war."  
  
"Well this ain't war and it surely ain't love!"  
  
"Ah chere maybe, but one day it will be. I promise you."  
  
He then smiled, turned, and walked away.  
  
"Enjoy de coffee chere," he called over his shoulder. "It's the least Remy could do for his woman!"  
  
He then laughed and kept on laughing until he was out of sight.  
  
Rogue sighed angriliy and went back into her room.  
  
"No good, dirty rotten, lyin cheatin, worthless swamp rat…."  
  
Man this was the hardest chapter to write, ever! Lol. I know it kind of sucks but stay with me. Every road has to have a bump in it right? :-) Anyways, Read and Review!   
  
P.S. Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story!  
  
P.P.S I used an online translator for the French parts so please forgive me for butchering the French language. 


	3. Belle of the Ball

Chapter 3  
  
Belle of the Ball  
  
"Trick or Treat!"  
  
"I ain't got no candy!"  
  
(SLAM!)  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue turned to see the Professor behind her.   
  
"Uh, yes professor?"  
  
"You didn't happen to just slam the door on another bunch of kids did you?"  
  
Rogue dropped her eyes and looked at her hands.  
  
The Professor sighed.  
  
"Rogue…Is something wrong," he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
"It wouldn't have to do anything with the Halloween dance tonight would it?"  
  
Rogue scoffed.  
  
"Why would ah want to go to that stupid thing," she asked bitterly. "Dances are for losers! Besides even if ah did want to go, no one asked me so what's the point!"  
  
Charles looked at her with sympathy.   
  
"Look Rogue, why don't you just go to the dance by yourself? I'll stay at the door and hand out candy."  
  
Rogue scoffed again.  
  
"Yeah right professor, only losers go to dances alone!" (Not my personal opinion)  
  
"Well then I guess you may retire to your room then."  
  
"Fine. Ah think ah will."  
  
Rogue then turned and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Remy looked around at all the people in costumes and had to chuckle to himself.  
  
"Halloween, a day where people actually want ta look like us. Ya gotta love America."  
  
He shook his head and turned away from his window. He was kind of surprised the professor was handing out candy to a bunch of kids that would be spitting at the same house the next day. But then that was the professor.   
  
He slowly walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.  
  
"Ah Remy, no wonder all de girls want ya. You are to handsome for even Remy to handled!"  
  
He chuckled and tied his tie. Then he made his way over to his dresser and picked up the item he wanted.  
  
He smiled and walked to the door.  
  
"Now de fun begins!"  
  
A little Later….  
  
Rogue sighed and put her head in her pillow. She had wanted to go to that dance. She had waited and waited but no one had ever asked her. And she had just too much pride to go alone. Especially when miss I'm-to-good-for-you-goodie-two-shoes Jean Grey had been asked by practically every guy in school! A picture of Jean flashed through her head.  
  
"Stupid Jean," she snapped.  
  
"(Gasp) Chere, what are you saying! What if someone heard you?!"  
  
Rogue sat up on her bed.  
  
Sure enough, Remy stood there with mock shock on his face. Usually she would have yelled at him for coming in her room without knocking. But he looked so cute tonight. Plus the expression he wore made her want to laugh more than it made her want to scream.  
  
"What if someone did hear me? What do ah care?!"  
  
Remy looked around guardedly.  
  
"Shh chere. What if… if…"  
  
"If what," snapped Rogue who was actually enjoying this little game more than she let on.  
  
"What if...Scott hears you! He might come up hear you a lecture!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"Ah ain't afraid of Scott or his lectures Mr. LeBeau!"  
  
Now it was Remy's turned to roll his eyes.  
  
"My name's Remy chere. Mr. Lebeau was my poppuh."  
  
"Yeah whatever," muttered Rogue.  
  
Remy frowned slightly.  
  
"What's wrong Chere. You is sad aren't ya?"  
  
"You are sad aren't ya," Rogue corrected.  
  
"Me? No chere I ain't sad. Not when I'm in de presence of such a beautiful lady."  
  
Rogue scoffed.  
  
"Dat reminds Remy. He brought ya somethin."  
  
Remy pulled his left hand from behind his back. A beautiful bouquet of roses was in it.  
  
"Ici c'est pour vous chere" (means "Here it's for you chere")  
  
Rogue looked at him suspiciously. He smiled at her innocently.  
  
She sighed and took them.  
  
"Uh, thank you," Rogue muttered, blushing slightly.  
  
"You're welcome chere, but how is it that you are not ready?"  
  
Rogue looked at his confused.  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?"  
  
"For de Halloween dance chere."  
  
"I'm not going," she stated bitterly.  
  
Remy looked hurt.  
  
"But chere, Remy spent all dat time getting ready for ya!"  
  
Rogue looked at him surprised  
  
"You want to take me to the Halloween dance," asked Rogue.  
  
Remy nodded his head.  
  
Rogue thought for a second.  
  
"No," she finally said. "If you wanted to go with me ya should have asked before."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Rogue Remy didn't even know you didn't have a date to dis morning."  
  
"So what," snapped Rogue. "I said no!"  
  
Remy sighed and turned to go.  
  
"Ok," he called over his shoulder. "I jus figured you would want to out shine Ms. Grey. But if you don't want to…"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wait! Do ya really think we could....Ah mean do you really think it would bother her if I came with you."  
  
Remy shrugged.  
  
"Maybe, she did hint an awful much that she wanted to go with Remy. Besides you is very prettier than her chere. I tink dat alone will make her envy you."  
  
Rogue smiled to herself at the thought.  
  
"Ok, let's do it."  
  
A smile spread across Remy's lips upon hearing the comment.  
  
"Don't you even say anything swamp rat!""  
  
"What chere, Remy know what ya meant. Still…"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rogue and Remy walked into the Bayville High school Gym.   
  
All eyes turned to look at the couple.  
  
Rogue was dressed as a southern belle, fan, gloves, and hat included. Remy was dressed as a man of high society. He even had on gloves, a top hat, and a fancy looking cane.   
  
"Ah, feel stupid," Rogue whispered to Remy as the walked through the crowd.  
  
"Well you look beautiful," Remy said sincerely.  
  
Rogue smiled slightly.  
  
Spotting Jean and Scott, Remy led his date over to the punch table.  
  
"Bonjour, Jean, Scott. I hope you are enjoying the dance."  
  
"Wow," Scott said looking at Rogue. "Rogue you look…great!"  
  
Rogue smiled sweetly at Scott.   
  
"Why thank you Scott," she gushed.  
  
She smiled a fake smile at Jean. Who returned it.  
  
"So Rogue, I thought you weren't coming," Jean said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh who cares," Scott interrupted. "Since you are here Rogue, would you like to dance?"  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to say yes, but then closed it again.  
  
"Actually, Ah'd have to ask my escort if it's alright with him."  
  
Remy looked at her in surprise.  
  
"So is it alright with you Remy?"  
  
Remy pretended to think about it.  
  
"Ok, I guess it be ok. But don't get to friendly with me date Mr. Summers."  
  
Scott nodded good-naturedly and led Rogue out to the dance floor.  
  
Rogue looked back and saw Jean glaring angrily at her.  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
The music turned to a slow song. And she found herself in Scott's arms swaying back and forth gently.  
  
However, her thoughts were no longer on him. Instead she found herself looking over at Remy. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.  
  
In her heart Rogue felt a new feeling growing in her for Remy. Little did she know that same feeling was growing in Remy's heart for her, too….  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Read and Review. 


	4. Early Morning Visitation

Chapter 4  
  
Early Morning Visitation   
  
Remy Lebeau sigh. He turned over onto his stomach. Then onto his back, then back onto his stomach. Then…  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
He sat up in his bed. He turned and looked at the clock. It was 3 am! He sighed again. He had been trying to get to sleep since eleven.  
  
"I wonder if Rogue's awake," he thought.   
  
He quickly cast the thought out of his head.  
  
"Dere you go again Remy. Tinking bout Rogue. Stop dat!"  
  
"What's up Swamp Rat?"  
  
Remy jumped and grabbed a card from off his bed.  
  
"You sleep with cards," asked Rogue, a smirk on her face.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue in shock.  
  
"How de heck did you get in my room wit out Remy noticing?"  
  
Rouge smirked at him.  
  
"Because Remy wasn't payin attention. What was ya thinking about Swamp Rat? Me?"  
  
Remy smirked at her.  
  
"You? Nah chere. I was tinkin bout Britney Spears."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"Her! Why ya thinkin bout that slut?"  
  
Remy smiled slyly.  
  
"If she's such a slut chere, how is it dat you're jealous."  
  
Rogue scoffed.  
  
"Ah'm not jealous. You can think about her all ya want. You can think about her, J-Lo, Beyonce, or Madonna. Heck, you can think about Justin Timberlake for all ah care. You look like the type!"  
  
"Now dat ain't true chere. Remy loves women and dat's it!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Rogue, you can't be serious," Remy exclaimed.  
  
Rogue fell into a fit of laughter.  
  
Remy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah, very funny chere."  
  
Rogue smiled at him.  
  
"Aw, did Rogue hurt Remy's feelings?"  
  
Remy smiled.  
  
"Don't talk in de third person chere. It's very annoying."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"So chere," began Remy smiling. "Wat brings ya to Remy's room at dis time of night? I mean not dat I mind. But de Professor might get de wrong idea. What with you, a beautiful girl, being in here wit me, a handsome guy… Well you know how people think."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night.  
  
"Ah'm not sure I know what everyone thinks, but Ah sure do know what you're thinking and I suggest you stop."  
  
"Or what," Remy asked smiling mischievously.  
  
"Or you're be in trouble," Rogue answered, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh really, maybe Remy wants to be in trouble."  
  
Rogue stifled a laugh.  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Remy smiled at her.  
  
Rogue suddenly felt very uncomfortable after the last conversation piece, and began to squirm.  
  
"Uh, look Remy. Do ya want ta go get some coffee or something," she asked. Her eyes scanned the room so she would not have to look into his eyes.  
  
Remy smiled slightly.  
  
"You do know its three am, right chere?"  
  
Rogue nodded and looked at her feet.  
  
Remy shrugged.  
  
"Ok den. Remy has ta change, but he be downstairs in a minute."  
  
Rogue nodded and rushed out of the room.  
  
Remy sighed.  
  
"Guess Remy's not going ta get any sleep tonight."  
  
He chuckled to himself.  
  
"It's not de first time….."  
  
15 minutes later, Remy walked into the vehicle room. Rogue stood near one of the cars looking very annoyed.  
  
"There you are Swamp Rat, what the heck took ya so long?!"  
  
"Remy was getting ready," the Cajun explained.  
  
"For a guy you sure take a long time ta get yourself dressed!"  
  
"Meow. Is someone feeling a little catty dis morning?"  
  
Rogue scoffed.  
  
"Just get in the car so we can get mah coffee."  
  
Remy looked at the SUV beside him.  
  
"Uh Rogue, no offence to yo car, but I tink we should take my motorcycle."  
  
"No way," exclaimed Rogue. "That thing is dangerous."  
  
Remy smirked at her.  
  
"What's wrong chere? Chicken?"  
  
"No," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Den ride wit Remy on his motorcycle."  
  
Remy walked over to it and sat down.  
  
Rogue followed but didn't sit. She just stood there looking at him.  
  
"Come on Rogue. Do you trust me?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'do you trust me?'"  
  
Rogue put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you quoting Aladdin at me," she asked a little tickle by this.  
  
Remy shrugged.  
  
"What? Remy don't got nothing against Disney."  
  
He smiled at he sweetly and held out his hand  
  
Rogue smiled back and took his hand. Then she climbed onto the bike.  
  
"Don't forget your helmet," Remy said, handing her one.  
  
Rogue took it and put it on.  
  
"Ok chere, hold on. You're in for the ride of you life!"  
  
Yes I know. Very short, but I have to start building up to the end and all that. Yep that's right. I finally came up with an end. Yay!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. :-) Read and Review!!! 


	5. Just Have Faith

Chapter 5  
  
Just Have Faith  
  
"You can open yo eyes now chere." Rogue slowly opened her eyes and looked around. A beautiful green park surrounded her on all sides. Remy smiled and got off the bike. "You know chere; you'd tink after two weeks you'd get use to my bike." "Ah'm use to ya bike swamp rat," Rogue answered. "I'm just not use to ya drivin." Remy laughed and held out his right hand. "Shall we mon chere?" Rogue smiled and put her hand in his. "Let's." Remy helped her off of the bike. "So, where shall picnic today my lady," Remy asked surveying the park. Rogue smiled. "Pincic? What picnic," she asked. "We didn't bring any picnic basket." Remy just smiled at her. "Have faith chere." Rogue crossed her arms at looked at him. "Alright swamp rat, what in the world is going on." "I'll show you if you put on dis blindfold." He pulled the blindfold out of his pocket. Rogue looked at him suspiciously. "Now why would Ah go and do something like that," she asked. "Because you want ta see Remy's surprise." Rogue considered it for a minute. "Ah...don't think so," she said thoughtfully. "I mean Ah put on this blindfold and next thing I know Ah'm walkin straight off a cliff!" Remy rolled his eyes. "Come on chere," he whined. "Pretty please?" He gave her a sad puppy face. Rogue smiled inwardly. "Alright, alright, since ya begged me and all." She took the blindfold and put it over her eyes. Remy moved behind her to tie it. Rogue suddenly felt apprehensive. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, and she could feel his hands brush her hair as he tied a loose knot. But most of all, she could feel the warmth from his body. It unsettled her. "All down chere," Remy announced. He took her hand gently. "Dis way chere." Rogue let Remy lead her by then hand. A few times she stumbled on a rock or a branch. But then second she started to fall, Remy would catch her in his strong arms and set upright again. Finally, Remy stopped walking. "We is here chere," he said excitedly. "Good," Rogue snapped. "Ah'm sick of this blind fold. Ah can't wait to get it.off." She had snatched the blind fold off, and before her was a picnic table covered with a small banquet. A big balloon was tied to one of the soda bottles and it read "Happy Birthday Rogue," on it. Before she could think to stop herself, she started to laugh and threw herself into Remy's arms. "Ah can't believe you remembered mah birthday," she squealed. Remy stood there in shock. He hadn't exactly expected her to act like this. He had expected something more on the line of begging her to eat it for thirty minutes before she warily agreed to eat with him. Furthermore, Rogue wasn't exactly the one to give hugs, especially to him. After a few more minutes, Rogue removed herself from Remy, and composed herself. "Um, thank you," she said quietly, looking down at her shoes. "You're welcome chere," Remy replied. They smiled at each other. "Shall we eat," Remy asked. Rogue nodded and they both sat down. "So, what's on the menu," Rogue asked. "Wat ever yo heart desires chere." Rogue rolled her eyes "Dang! Is that fried chicken?!" Rogue reached across the table and pulled the big bowl of it over. "And gumbo," she squealed. Remy smiled. "And mashed potatoes wit white gravy, and fried okra, and biscuits like grandma use ta make. And get dis. For dessert we is gonna have Remy's Famous Apple Pie wit whipped cream!" Rogue looked greedily at the food. "Ah think I'll have a little bit of everything," she said. Remy smirked. "Are you sho yo eyes aren't too big for yo stomach, chere?" "Don't test me Swamp rat," Rogue threatened. "Ah will kill for fried chicken." Remy smirked again. "Ah chere, you would kill Remy after he went through all de trouble of makin dis here food for ya?" Rogue shrugged. "It wouldn't mean I wasn't grateful." "Well as long as you is grateful chere," Remy said laughing. Rogue smiled. "Eat now. Laugh later," she ordered. "Yes ma'am," Remy said, and began passing out the food. Awhile later, Rogue sighed contently. "Now that was good," she said. "Who knew you could cook, Cajun?" Remy smirked. "At least one of us can chere." Rogue smirked back. "Ah can to cook Cajun. Besides, its mah birthday so you have ta be nice ta me." Remy smiled. "Ok den chere. Present time!" Rogue smiled. "Ya got me a present to?" Remy nodded and handed her a small gift box. Rogue eyed it suspiciously; then opened it. A silver necklace lay neatly inside. Rogue slowly pulled it out. Hanging on the beautiful chain was half of a sliver heart. Rogue smiled. "Thank ya Remy it's." "There's more to this gift chere," Remy interrupted. He took the necklace gently from Rogue's hand. Then he pointed to its charm. "Dis half heart here represents Remy's heart. Wit out you; it's not whole. But Remy has faith chere. Remy hopes dat one day Remy will, have you. Den Remy's heart will be whole again." He held out his free hand. The second half to the charm lay there in his palm. Remy looked Rogue in the eye. "If I ever does win yo heart, I hope dat you will add dis second piece to de necklace." Rogue swallowed. She took the second piece from his hand and carefully placed it in the box. Her eyes stung as she fought to hold back the tears that wanted to flow. "Remy," she began. "Ah can never touch. Ah can't be with y." "Shh," Remy interrupted. "Have faith chere. You got ta have faith." Despite the fact that her instincts were yelling at her not to; Rogue began to cry. "Shh," he comforted her, taking her into his arms. "Just have faith." Despite his encouraging words, Remy could feel his heart breaking. He knew as long as Rogue couldn't touch that she would never let him near her. In his heart he prayed that the God above him would make a way some how. He could only hope that he heard him. "Have faith," he whispered to Rogue. "Just have faith.."  
  
Well I read all my reviews and someone was nice enough to point out that this story isn't nearly long enough to end it. So I'm going to make it longer! Yay! As always, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It keeps me going! :-) Read and Review! 


	6. Ain’t That a Kick in the Head!

Chapter 6  
  
Ain't That a Kick in the Head!  
  
"Like Rogue, WAKE UP!"  
  
Rogue sighed and turned over.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah, now like get up. It's like way past time."  
  
"It's Saturday," Rogue murmured.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and that's like our girls day out day!"  
  
Rogue sighed again.  
  
"Ah don't care. I don't want to go!"  
  
Kitty smiled slyly.  
  
"Like what's wrong Rogue? Did you like sneak out again with Remy last night?"  
  
Rogue sat straight up in her bed.  
  
"Kitty," she began in a warning voice.  
  
Kitty took a precautionary step back.  
  
"Like don't worry Rogue. I'm like not a snitch."  
  
Rogue sighed in relief.  
  
"That is of course, like if you don't miss Girls Day Out."  
  
Rogue glared at her.  
  
Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I'll go!"  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
Remy sat in the mansion's kitchen sipping his coffee.  
  
Scott walked into the room and headed straight for the fridge.  
  
"Hey Remy, you want anything while I'm in here?"  
  
Remy said nothing.  
  
Scott turned and looked at him.  
  
"Remy, I said do you…."  
  
He stopped. Remy just sat there staring through the wall. He seemed to be a million miles away.  
  
Scott walked over to Remy and tapped his arm.  
  
"Hey Remy, you ok?"  
  
Remy blinked. He took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Remy is fine Scott. Tanks for askin."  
  
"You sure," Scott asked.  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
Scott shrugged.  
  
"Ok."  
  
He turned to go back to the refrigerator.  
  
"Scott, have you ever been to a farm," Remy suddenly asked.  
  
Scott turned back around and took a seat near Remy.  
  
"Yeah, I have, once. Why?"  
  
Remy was silent for a moment. Then he began again.  
  
"Do you know why de farm kids aren't aloud to play wit de goats and cows and stuff?  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
"Because," Remy said. "Dey would get attached. Den dey not kill de animals. Den dey starve."  
  
Scott looked at Remy with confusion.  
  
"Uh Remy, what are you trying to say?"  
  
Remy opened his mouth to answer. However, Rogue walked into the kitchen and Remy quickly closed it back.  
  
Rogue smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Scott. Hi Remy."  
  
Scott nodded hello. Remy however just stared at her.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Remy…are you ok?"  
  
Remy shook his head yes.  
  
Rogue rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. The girls are all having a Girls Day Out today, and they're draggin me along. So Ah'll check with ya'll later."  
  
She grabbed an apple, waved, and then left the kitchen.  
  
Remy's eyes followed her every movement. When she had left the kitchen, he went back to slowly sipping his coffee.  
  
A revelation hit Scott, and he smiled.  
  
"You're in love with her," he declared.  
  
Startled at his words; Remy looked up at him.  
  
"What you talking bout Scott?"  
  
Scott smiled.  
  
"The reason farm kids don't play with the animals is so they won't get attached. The reason players don't get too close to women is because they might fall in love. You're in love with Rogue!"  
  
Remy blinked at Scott.  
  
"I hate you," he murmured.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hey don't be mad at me just because you love Rogue."  
  
"Shh," Remy hushed. "Stop sayin dat! Somebody gonna hear you!"  
  
Scott smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it Remy. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gee, dat make Remy feel really great."  
  
*At the Mall*  
  
Rogue sighed as she pulled yet another skimpy shirt off of the rack.  
  
"Dang, don't they have anythin that isn't showing off half of ya body?"  
  
Kitty and Amara snickered.  
  
"You know Rogue, Hot Topic is in the Foley's wing," said Jean.  
  
"Ah know that," Rogue said.  
  
"Well why don't you go there," Jean suggested, a slight smirk on her face.  
  
Rogue felt blood begin to boil.  
  
"Ah'll shop wherever the heck Ah want," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kitty interrupted. "Don't fight! This is, like suppose to be Girl's Day Ou..."  
  
"Oh come on Rogue. You know you'd never buy anything from here," Jean laughed. "You're way too conservative."  
  
Rogue felt her face burn red with anger.  
  
"Ah am not too conservative! Ah just don't like to shop here."  
  
A group of unconvinced girls stared at her.  
  
Rogue squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"In fact, Ah think I like this shirt right here," she said, pulling a pretty decent looking shirt off of the rack.  
  
"Ah'm gonna go try it on."  
  
She turned and hurried to the dressing room.  
  
*At the Mansion*  
  
"Dear Rogue,  
  
I really like you and…"  
  
"No, no dat's not it."  
  
"Dear Rogue,  
  
I tink you're hot!"  
  
"No!"   
  
Remy sighed and put down his pen.   
  
"It should not be dis hard to for you to write a love letter Remy," he grumbled to himself.  
  
"Yeah but you never been in love wit de girl you wrote one for before," his mind answered back.  
  
Remy sighed.  
  
There was that word again, "love." Accursed word! Why did that word have to apply to him? Why?!  
  
The door in front of him opened, and Remy looked up in hopes of seeing Rogue standing there.   
  
Instead a very hairy Beast came in the door.  
  
Remy sigh and grumbled something to himself.  
  
Beast looked over at him in concern.  
  
"Remy, are you ok my friend?"  
  
Remy grumbled a yes and went back to writing his letter. He scribbled a few minutes, then sighed and crumbled up the piece of paper.  
  
Beast watched him with an amused look on his face.  
  
"What are you lookin at," Remy snapped.  
  
Beast shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. I just could help but notice that you're having a little trouble with writing your love letter," he explained, the amused smile staying in its place.  
  
Remy look at Beast suspiciously.   
  
"Wait, how did you know dat Remy's writing a love letter?"  
  
"Well, there's the fact that you are writing on very nice paper, and there's the look on your face," Beast enlightened.  
  
"Oh," Remy said, going back to his work.  
  
"And then there's the fact that Scott told me that you're in love with Rogue," Beast added.   
  
"What," Remy shrieked.  
  
A huge grin spread across Beast's face.  
  
"Good choice my friend," Beast said happily. "Rogue's a fine girl."  
  
"I can't believe Scott told you," Remy exclaimed.  
  
"I can," said Kurt as he walked into the door.  
  
"So can I," said Pyro.  
  
"Yeah so can I," added all the other boys, as they walked in.  
  
"Ready boys," asked Bobby.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok then. 1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
"Remy and Rogue, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G," sang the boys.  
  
Remy looked at Beast in horror.  
  
Beast shrugged.  
  
"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carria…"  
  
"What's going on in here," growled a very pissed Logan.   
  
Everyone stopped singing, and sort of looked around.   
  
"Well," asked Logan. "Tell me."  
  
No one answered.  
  
Logan growled.  
  
"Well you all better quiet down in here. I'm trying to get some rest!"  
  
He turned to leave. Everyone let out a breath.  
  
"But before I leave…"  
  
Everyone held their breath again.  
  
"Before I leave," Logan repeated, as he turned around. "I wanted to say a little something first."  
  
Everyone looked at each other in fear.  
  
Logan looked at Remy and smirked.   
  
"Remy and Rogue, sitting in a tree," he began to sing. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"  
  
"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
Everyone fell into a fit of manly laughter.  
  
"What's going on in here," snapped Rogue.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her. Their mouths then proceed to drop open.  
  
"Rogue! Vat are you veering," asked Kurt in disbelief.  
  
The boys stared at her.  
  
Rogue blushed and crossed her arms.  
  
"A shirt and a skirt," she snapped. "Haven't ya ever seen one before?!"  
  
"Yeah but Rogue," Kurt butted in. "That outfit is so…so…"  
  
"Sexy?"  
  
"Hot?"  
  
"Stunning?"  
  
Rogue blushed slightly.  
  
"Shut up and stop lookin at me! Ah ain't a picture or something," she snapped.   
  
Secretly though, she really felt good about their compliments.  
  
"Now tell me. What are ya up to in here?"  
  
Bobby smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you asked! Ready boys?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Ok. 1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
"Remy and Rogue, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come a baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
They all laughed and then filed out of the room. After taking one last peek at Rogue of course!  
  
Rogue blinked. She slowly turned around and looked at Remy.  
  
"Remy? What the heck!"  
  
"Now, now Rogue. Calm down," Remy pleaded. "I can explain."  
  
"Explain," shouted. "You don't have to explain! I already know what this is about!"  
  
"You do," Remy asked.  
  
"Yes," Rogue snapped. "I do! And I don't appreciate you using me as a prop for your little 'lady's man' rep!"  
  
"What," Remy shouted. "This isn't about Remy tryin to build his 'lady's man' rep at all!"  
  
"Then what is it about!"  
  
"You wouldn't believe!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
Remy sighed and gathered his courage.  
  
"Well!"  
  
"I love you," Remy murmured.  
  
"What," snapped Rogue? "I can't hear you!"  
  
"I said I love you," Remy shouted.  
  
Rogue blinked.  
  
"You, you do?"  
  
Remy smiled.  
  
"Yes chere, I do. I really do."  
  
Rogue looked at him in shock for a minute. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
"Ok," Remy asked, a little confused at her reaction.  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"Yes. Ok."  
  
She then turned and left the room. Leaving a confused and hurt Remy behind.  
  
Hi. Yeah it's me again. Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've had a few personal problems going on so yeah…. Anyways, Read and Review. 


	7. Drunken Treachery

Chapter 7  
  
Drunken Treachery  
  
Remy sighed and took another swig of his drink. The sad melodies of the blues played in the background.  
  
"Women, money, or job?"  
  
Remy looked up at the bar tender.  
  
"What," he mumbled.  
  
"Your troubles. Are they women, money, or job related?  
  
"Women," Remy muttered.  
  
He suddenly laughed.  
  
"Never thought dat I'd see de day when ole Remy would be havin' women troubles."  
  
The bartender laughed.  
  
"You're a lady's man huh?"  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
"The worst kind."  
  
"Oh? How is that," asked the Bartender curiously.  
  
"I'm a hypocrite. I broke the number one rule of being a lady's man."  
  
The bartender smiled.  
  
"Oh, and what is that."  
  
Remy took a sip of his drink then sighed.  
  
"Never get attached."  
  
*At the mansion*  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on Rogue just…"  
  
"Kitty, Ah said no and Ah mean no!"  
  
"….Come on!"  
  
"Ok, that's it. Get out of mah room!"  
  
"It's my room too, and I'm like, not going anywhere!"  
  
"Fine then Ah'll leave!"  
  
"Rogue stop being stupid and just tell me why," Kitty pleaded.  
  
Rogue sighed angrily.  
  
"I mean the man like totally told you he loves you and all you have to say is ok? Like what is up with that?"  
  
Rogue dropped herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
No particularly caring; Kitty continued.  
  
"I mean, if some boy told me his loved me I would just die."  
  
"If only," Rogue muttered.  
  
"See Rogue, that's problem. You're always pushing people away."  
  
Rogue muttered something under her breath.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on Rogue! What is it? Do you doubt that he loves you?"  
  
"No," Rogue whispered quietly.  
  
"What," asked Kitty.  
  
"I said no," Rogue shouted.   
  
Kitty looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I know he loves me," Rogue cried out. "But it just wouldn't work out."  
  
Kitty crossed her arms in annoyance.  
  
"Well like, why not?"  
  
"Because, we can never touch," Rogue yelled. "Why can't you get that? What can't he get that?!"  
  
"Like Rogue, maybe he doesn't care."  
  
Rogue scoffed.  
  
"Of course he cares. Believe me Kitty, if he doesn't get it from me he'll be getting it from someone else."  
  
Kitty tried to think of something to say, but she was at a loss for words.  
  
Rogue sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"Look Kitty, Ah know ya mean well, but Remy is just a player. He's just a little confused right now. He'll get over me quit."  
  
"I think your wrong about him," Kitty said quietly.  
  
Rogue slowly turned away from the window. Her face was beet red.  
  
"You think so Kitty," Rogue asked, her voice shaking. "Then what do call that?"  
  
She pointed out the window.  
  
Kitty rushed over and looked out.  
  
There below was a very drunk Remy climbing out of a gorgeous woman's Porsche.  
  
The sluttish looking woman moved over to the passenger side of the car and said something to Remy. She then handed him a paper which Kitty could only assume was a phone number.   
  
Remy smiled and bent down. He then passionately kissed her.   
  
Kitty felt a stab at her heart. She could only imagine how Rogue was feeling. She turned from the window and looked at Rogue sympathetically.   
  
Rogue shrugged and laughed bitterly.  
  
"See, what did Ah tell you? If he's not getting it from me…."  
  
Her voice suddenly broke, and Kitty could see that she wanted to cry.   
  
"Rogue I'm like really sorry."  
  
Rogue smiled sadly.  
  
"Thanks Kitty. You're a really good friend."  
  
Kitty blinked in surprise. Even though Kitty considered herself Rogue's friend, Rogue wasn't one to express such emotion about it.  
  
"Thanks Rogue," Kitty said smiling.  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"Hey Kitty, do you think that maybe I could have the room to myself for awhile," she asked.  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
"Okay Rogue."  
  
She got up and left the room.   
  
"Wait to I like find that Cajun," she whispered to herself. "I'm going to like totally kill him!"  
  
Rogue sighed, and dropped onto her bed. She let the tears she was holding in fall down her face.   
  
"Ah knew he didn't love me," she cried to herself. "Ah knew it."  
  
Downstairs Remy stumbled into the mansion. He could already feel the effects of the alcohol wearing off. The pain was slowly returning. He stumbled up the stairs and into his room. He then collapsed on his bed.  
  
"Why didn't she care," he asked his pillow. "Why? Why doesn't she care that I...love...her."   
  
He then sighed and fell into a deep, trouble sleep.   
  
Yeah I know, too short. :-) But at least I got another chapter up. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with my new job! Read n Review! (Quick as a bunny on crack! Lol!) 


	8. Ne Me Quitte Pas

Chapter 8  
  
Ne Me Quitte Pas  
  
(Don't Leave Me)  
  
"Remy!!!!" Remy groaned and rolled over. "REMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ow! Stop yellin," he muttered. "Remy's head hurts." Kitty Pryde rolled her eye and put her hands on her hips. "Like, you totally should have thought of that before you got drunk," she snapped in the loudest voice she could manage. Remy slowly sat up in his bed.  
  
"Quel est petit le faux? Pourquoi êtes-vous fou chez Remy," he asked in a concerned voice.* Kitty frowned in concentration as she tried to decipher the French. "I'm mad at you because you like totally broke Rogue's heart," she shouted. Remy winced. "Not so loud petite. Now tell Remy what nonsense you're talking about." "Like, how could you cheat on Rogue with that slut? You like totally told her that you loved her and then you like totally went behind her back, and now she's like totally heartbroken. You like totally ruined everything!"  
  
Remy blinked at her. "Cherie, what de heck are you talking about? Remy not cheat on Rogue with no.." His face suddenly turned pale as memories from the night before entered his head. "Mère de Dieu!" He jumped out of bed and started for the door. However, Kitty jumped in front of him. "Like don't even think about it," Kitty snapped. "You've done enough already. Don't make me kick your butt!" Remy sighed.  
  
"Look Kitty, I need to talk to Rogue. So please move out of Remy's way." "No," shouted Kitty. Remy clenched his teeth. "Look Kitty, please get out of Remy's way! Before Remy gets." (POW!!!) Kitty hit Remy right in his jaw, cutting off the end of his sentence. Remy stood there in shock.  
  
"You...hit me," he muttered. "Like oh my gosh," Kitty wailed. "I didn't mean to I." "You hit me. Right in de face." "I know, and I'm like totally sorry. It's just. Well, you deserved it." Remy blinked at her, and then sighed. "I know," he muttered. "I know."  
  
He sat back down on his bed. "Remy didn't mean to hurt Rogue," he said quietly. "Well then like, why did you," she asked crossly. Remy shrugged. "Old habits die hard I guess." Kitty scoffed. "That's your excuse. That's like totally lame."  
  
Remy couldn't help but smile inwardly. He had to admire how Kitty stood up for her friend. Just like a sister. "Look Kitty, what do you want Remy to say? She turned me down, remember?" Kitty frowned. "She didn't turn you down exactly," she pointed out. This time Remy rolled his eyes. "Remember dis 'Rogue I love you.' 'Ok.' Dat's seems to be pretty self- exclamatory to me." Kitty sighed dramatically.  
  
"She was just a little hesitant," she shrieked. Remy winced. "Volume Kitty," Remy muttered. "Like what?" "I said WATCH YOUR VOLUME!" He cringed. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like if you have a hang-over, you should totally not be screaming like that." Remy sighed. "Look petite, Remy really needs to go talk to Rogue, and he really appreciate it if you'd let him pass." Kitty crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't think that would be the best idea. She's like totally upset." "So you've said." "Like whatever," she sighed. "Go ahead. If you like get your head bit off don't blame me." Remy smiled slightly. "Remy like, totally like won't."  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
Rogue sighed and stormed into the kitchen. "Where's mah breakfast," she shouted. "Aahhhh," screamed Kurt in a high girly voice. "She's in a bad mood. I'm getting out of here" He quickly teleported to Scotland. Everybody else just sort of moved slowly towards the other door. Rogue muttered something under her breath and headed for the toast.  
  
"Where's the frickin jelly," she snapped. "And where the orange juice? And who the heck ate all the eggs?!" "Rogue, I get the feeling that you are upset about something," said goodie- two-shoes Jean Grey. "Would you like to talk about it?" Rogue swerved around and gave her, her best death stare. "Back of," she said in a low growl. "Well," snapped Jean. "I never." "I find that hard to believe," retorted Rogue.  
  
A few snickers went out. Jean's face turned beet red. "For the last time, Duncan and I fell asleep in the library while we were studying. That's why I missed curfew!" Rogue shrugged. "Whatever makes you feel better hon." "I... I... AH! I'm going to the mall!" Jean turned and rushed out of the door. "Dear me, looks like Ah touched a spot," Rogue muttered. "Bout the only thing I can touch."  
  
Chere, I need to talk to you," whispered a husky voice. Rogue jumped. She hadn't even notice Remy slither up to her. "What do you want swamp rat," she bit, her words full of hate. "Remy needs to talk to ya Chere. Remy needs to explain." "Explain what? That you're a no good, dirty lying, filthy cheatin, drunken swamp rat!"  
  
Remy cringed. "Not so loud Chere. Remy's got a headache." Rogue's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Is that right? THEN I GUESS THIS PROBABLY HURTS YOU PRETTY BAD, HUH?" "Rogue I." "And I guess that it would if I knocked the glass over. Oops!"  
  
She knock a glass of the counter onto the floor. ."And I guess telling you that I hate you and that I wish you had never come here doesn't help much either. DOES IT!" "That is enough," Charles announced as he made an oh-so-timely arrival. Rogue looked down at her feet. "What in God's name is going here?" Rogue sighed.  
  
"Professor I'm sorry I." "It's all my fault," Remy cut in. "Remy just don't know when to stop teasing folks." Charles looked at Remy. "Remy you know how I feel about confusion," Charles sighed. "I know," said Remy humbly. "I was just about to apologies." "Very well then. Don't let this happen again."  
  
He turned he wheelchair around and left. "Rogue, I'm sorry," whispered Remy quietly in Rogue's ear. "Remy I." "Shh, Remy cut her off. "I know. Don't worry bout it Chere. Remy not bother you anymore." Rogue looked at him unhappily. Remy smiled sadly.  
  
"I just want you to know. I really do love you ma chere." He kissed her hand. Then disappeared just as fast as he came. Rogue fought the desire to cry. Bobby walked up to her slowly. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Rogue," he said. "Thanks Bobby," she said quietly. "So," he started. "Do you want the rest of you're toast?"  
  
The next morning Rogue woke up with a major headache. "Stupid headaches," she muttered. She slowly climbed out of bed, and headed downstairs. Downstairs, Rogue headed for the kitchen. "Ah hope they haven't eaten all the eggs," she muttered. Little did she know that was the least of her problems. As she walked into the kitchen an uneasy feeling settled upon her.  
  
Instead of eating, everyone was gathered in groups quietly whispering about something. The uneasy feeling she felt turned to fear as looked around. "Dear God, don't let anyone be hurt," she prayed quietly to herself. She quickly rushed of to kitty and grabbed her arm. "Kitty, what's going on," she asked fearfully, though she tried to hide the fear. Kitty blinked. "Didn't you like hear? It's Remy." Rogue felt her heart stop.  
  
"Remy?! What. what's wrong with him. Is he ok?" Kitty looked down at her feet. "Kitty where is Remy," Rogue snapped shaking the girl. "We don't know," she whispered quietly. "What," Rogue cried out. "What do you mean we don't know?!" A sob escaped from the young woman's lips. "He's gone, ok! Remy is gone!"  
  
Eh, I know. It's a bit on the rough side. (sigh) Anyways, I just wanted to wish everybody a Merry Christmas! Hope you liked the chapter. Read and Review! Oh yeah, P.S. The misspelling of Rogue's name in chapter 1 & 2 has been fixed. Yay me! I don't know how I misspelled it in the first place! Hmm...  
  
*roughly means (What's wrong little one? Why are you mad at Remy? ) 


	9. Player on the Roof

Chapter 9  
  
Player on the Roof  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kendrick. I hope college is a wonderful experience for you. Do good and stay in the Lord!   
  
Remy sighed and let the warm Louisiana air blow across his face.   
  
The sounds of the bayou carried themselves wind.   
  
To a Cajun long gone away from home, it was like music in his ears.   
  
He looked up from the rooftop he was sitting on.  
  
There he saw the stars. The same stars that had guided him across many rooftops long ago.  
  
"What are ya thinking about," asked a voice.  
  
A woman around Remy's age climbed up onto the room and sat next to him.  
  
"Bout' thievin."  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? Why are you plannin' on a' going back to it," she asked.  
  
"Non," he said taking a draw from his cigarette. "It's against de house rules."  
  
"So is smokin'."  
  
She snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out.  
  
Remy frowned.  
  
"You're no fun Sophie."  
  
"That's not what ya said last night," she commented in a smooth sarcastic voice.  
  
Remy looked at the Creole and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Remy going ta let that one go Cherie."  
  
"That's because you know you want me," she shot back.  
  
Remy smirked and leaned closer to her.  
  
"And what if he does," he asked huskily.  
  
"Then he has ta take a number just like everyone else."  
  
Remy smirked at her.  
  
"Why don't you get over yourself, Sophie?"  
  
"Just as soon as you do Remy."  
  
The two of them leaned forward and kissed.  
  
"Mmm. If you cooked as good as you kissed you just might have hooked me by now," Remy murmured against her lips.  
  
"And if you kissed as good as you cooked maybe you wouldn't be fallin off of this roof," she murmured back.  
  
Remy pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"What you talking bout?"  
  
"I'm talking about this."  
  
She smiled and oh-so-casually pushed him off the roof.  
  
Remy yelped and grabbed onto the edge.  
  
Now dangling from a two-story roof, Remy looked up at Sophia.  
  
"Is you crazy woman. Pulled me up."  
  
Sophia smirked and looked down at him.  
  
"Tell me who she is first."  
  
"WHAT!? What are you talking about? Pull me up."  
  
Sophia looked down at her hands and surveyed her nails.  
  
"If you want to know if he loves you so; it's in his kiss."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"That Aretha Franklin song. You're kiss says you're lying to me Remy."  
  
She bent down close to his face.  
  
"Now, what is her name?"  
  
"Rogue okay! Her name is Rogue!"  
  
"Rogue huh? Okay."  
  
She waved her hand and a nearby vine came to Remy's rescue.  
  
It wrapped itself around him and slowly lifted him back onto the roof.  
  
"Have a nice fall," Sophia laughed lightly.  
  
"It's not funny," snapped Remy.  
  
Sophia shrugged.  
  
"Well then may I suggest something?"  
  
"What," Remy asked heatly.  
  
"It's simple really. Don't lie to me!"  
  
* At the Mansion*  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Rogue calm down," said the Professor in his best "soothing" voice.  
  
"No! Ah will not calm down! You know where he is. Ah know you do. Tell me!"  
  
Charles sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You see Rogue; this is exactly why I don't feel you are mature enough to handle this."  
  
"That's a bunch of crap and you know it!"  
  
Charles shook his head.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
The Professor frowned.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Rogue scowled.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!  
  
"Do too times infinity!"  
  
"Drat!"  
  
The Professor sighed.  
  
"Very well Rogue. I will look into find Remy. I'll let you know as soon as I locate him."  
  
Rogue looked at him suspiciously.  
  
He then donned his best I'm-so-innocent face and smiled.  
  
Rogue threw up her hands.  
  
"Fine. We'll do it your way."  
  
Charles nodded.  
  
"But! If Ah find out that you are lyin to me. Ah'm going to hunt you down and use your bald head for a pin cushion!"  
  
The Professor gulped.  
  
"Bye-Bye now."  
  
Rogue turned and walked rapidly out of the room.  
  
Charles sighed and shook his head.  
  
He then turned and looked at Logan.  
  
"You want me to replace the regular coffee with de-cafe again?"  
  
Charles nodded.  
  
"Please."  
  
*New Orleans*  
  
"Still not talking to me?"  
  
Remy ignored Sophia and glared at the TV.  
  
"Oh come on Remy. It was just a joke."  
  
"A joke!? You could have killed Remy!"  
  
Sophia rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh come on. This isn't really about the roof is it?"  
  
Remy said nothing.  
  
"It's about that Rogue girl isn't it?"  
  
Remy tensed.  
  
"You love her don't you," she pressed. "You love her and somehow screwed up so as usual you came here."  
  
Remy jumped up of the couch.  
  
"No Sophie. It ain't like that. I…"  
  
"It's ok," she cut in. "Love has never been at the center of our relationship. At least not that kind of love."  
  
Remy nodded. He knew that they we're more friends than anything.  
  
"But the point is, we aren't seventeen anymore Remy. We can't try and fix all our problems by making out."  
  
"Can't we try," Remy joked.  
  
Sophia laughed.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Remy shrugged good-naturedly.  
  
"Am I really like that?" he asked un-expectedly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I try to fix all my problems with woman?"  
  
"And beer," she added. "And gambling, and cigarettes…"  
  
"Ok ok, I get it," he exclaimed.  
  
"Thank ya Lorde!"  
  
"But what do I do," he questioned. "I screwed up pretty badly.  
  
"Just go talk to her," his friend suggested.  
  
Remy scoffed.  
  
"And tell her what? 'The girl friend I've been staying with the last month pointed out to me that I've been a complete idiot.'"  
  
He smirked at the woman.  
  
Sophia shrugged.  
  
"What!? It's not like we did anything."  
  
"So if your boyfriend spent a month at some woman's house you wouldn't have a problem with it if they 'didn't do anything.'"  
  
Sophia threw up here hands.  
  
"Ok so that isn't going to work! Give me a break! I didn't hold you hostage here you know."  
  
Remy sighed.  
  
"Then what am I going to do?"  
  
Sophia shrugged.  
  
"Wait a minute I got it!"  
  
She walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
Remy scoffed.  
  
"That would never work."  
  
Sophia sighed.  
  
Suddenly Remy smiled.  
  
But I think a might just have an idea that would….."  
  
Ok Honestly people. This was the most boring chapter ever, wasn't it? It's ok though. I had to build that foundation. ;)   
  
Ok, and now this chapter's "why it took me so long to update excuse."   
  
My baby was in the shop! (Breaks down and cries) My computer was gone for a whole week! It was awful! Awful!!! But on the bright side I did enjoy getting to read everybody reviews when I got it back though. Thanks for them and keep them coming! Tootles! 


	10. Returning to the Scene of the Crime

Chapter 10  
  
Returning to the Scene of the Crime  
  
*Sophia's Car*  
  
"Fifteen hundred dollars for a leather brassiere? I didn't care. It lifts and separates! Plus it wasn't like I was paying for it!"  
  
"Will you stop dat?!" Remy hissed.  
  
Sophia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Because I hate that commercial!"  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Dat's because you is probably de woman who stole de dumb card!"  
  
Sophia gasped dramatically.  
  
"That really hurts Remy. You know I haven't stolen anything in years."  
  
Remy looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"What!? It's true! I've been 'sober' for two years, five months, and twenty-one days."  
  
Remy crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay then. What was the last thing you stole?"  
  
Sophia squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Well....this car."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Remy's face paled.  
  
Sophia burst out laughing.  
  
"Take a chill pill Remy. I'm just kidding."  
  
Remy took a deep breath.  
  
"Dat's not funny you know."  
  
Sophia just smiled.  
  
Remy chuckled and threw his hands up.  
  
"Remy's doing it again, isn't he."  
  
Sophia nodded.  
  
Remy shook his head.  
  
"Remy's sorry Sophie. He's just a little worried about how this trip to see Rogue is going to go."  
  
"I know Remy. That's why I haven't pushed you out of the car yet."  
  
Remy snapped his fingers.  
  
"That reminds me."  
  
"Of what?" Sophia asked.  
  
Remy looked at her sternly.  
  
"When we get dere, Remy expects you to be on your best behavior."  
  
Sophia scoffed indignitly.  
  
"Really Remy. What on earth could go wrong when I'm around?"  
  
*At the mansion*  
  
"Get out of mah chair!"  
  
Kurt shrieked and teleported into a chair on the other side of the table.  
  
Rogue angrily plopped down in "her" chair. Then she looked at her fellow students.  
  
"What the heck are ya'll lookin at!"  
  
Everyone looked away.  
  
"Kitty can you help me in the kitchen," Kurt asked quietly.  
  
"Uh, like sure! I'd totally love to help!"  
  
The two rush into the previous mentioned room.  
  
Kurt sighed and fell into a chair.  
  
"Vhat are ve going to do about her!?" he asked hysterically. "She driving me crazy!"  
  
"You!?" Kitty shrieked. "I share a room with her!"  
  
"Vhatever! Ve still have to do something about her!"  
  
Kitty gasped and pressed her face to the window.  
  
"Uh. We could tell her that Remy's back!"  
  
Kurt scoffed.  
  
"Yeah right Kitty. When Rogue found out we were lying, she'd kill us!"  
  
A humungous smile spread across Kitty's face.   
  
"But what if we weren't like lying!"  
  
"Vhat?!"  
  
Kitty ran into the dining room.  
  
"Remy's back!" she yelled excitedly.  
  
Rogue's face turned red.  
  
"Kitty how dare you make fun at this! Ah'm going ta kill you!"  
  
Kitty took a step back.  
  
"But I'm serious! Remy is totally like...."  
  
"Ding-Dong!"  
  
"...here."  
  
Everyone jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
Kitty threw open the door.  
  
Remy stood there looking very nervous.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," he joked nervously.  
  
"Remy!"  
  
All the girls, excluding Rouge, ran forward and hugged the man. They eagerly pulled him inside.  
  
Rogue staid back and struggled with the mixture of anger and love that was in her heart.   
  
"Remy I'm like totally glad you're like back! It's like totally the best thing that's happened in like a month!"  
  
"Wow. You didn't tell me you have a fan club, Remy."  
  
A smiling Sophia walked into the mansion.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Amara putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Sophia smirked at the girl.  
  
"My name is Sophia Bellamont. Also known as Nature. But you can call me Sophia."  
  
"Tabitha scoffed.  
  
"Nature?! What kind of name if that? What's your power? Making daisy shoot up out of the ground!"  
  
The teenagers snickered.  
  
Sophia's eye flashed with anger.  
  
"Actually I have the power to control much of the earth's resources."  
  
She moved her hand and a vine came through a nearby open window.  
  
"You know," she continued. "Water."  
  
The vine made its way to Tabitha and grew to her height.  
  
"Animals."  
  
The vine loosely wrapped itself around Tabitha's neck.  
  
"And of course plants."  
  
With the vine now firmly around Tabitha's neck, Sophia smirked at the girl.  
  
Remy saw the glimmer in Sophia's eye, and the ever growing anger and Tabitha's, and decided he'd better step in   
  
before there was mutant guts all over the walls.  
  
"Well dat's nice of you ta show Tabitha you're powers Sophie. Now why don't we go ta see de Professor now."  
  
Sophia shrugged.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The vine slowly unwrapped itself and proceed back out from where it came.  
  
"Let's go," she said smiling angelically.  
  
"Actually the Professor isn't here right now," said Jean. "But I sure you're more than welcome to stay here.   
  
The Institute welcomes all mutants, no matter what their background, age, sex, race, religion, ethnicity, lifestyle, power or..."  
  
"Ok. ok. We get de idea."  
  
Jean smiled brightly.  
  
"Good. Then please make you're selves comfortable."  
  
She smiled again brightly and then left the room.  
  
Sophia looked over at her friend.  
  
"Is she..."  
  
She tapped on her head.  
  
Remy shook his head.  
  
"Non. she just gives that impression."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well then, let's finish breakfast!" Bobby shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed as they ran for the food.  
  
Rogue watched them leave, then she turned back to look at Remy.  
  
He was gone!  
  
However this time a note was left.  
  
"Meet me in the pavilion at 10:00," it read.  
  
Rogue scoffed.  
  
"Looks like the Cajun's loosing his charm," she muttered.  
  
"Should Ah go," she wondered. "Maybe I shouldn't. Or...Maybe Ah should. Err! Should Ah!?"  
  
A piece of hair fell in her face and she reached up and pushed it back.  
  
She suddenly snatched away her hand.   
  
A small smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Maybe Ah just might," she murmured, as she reached up and grabbed the rose that had suddenly appeared in her hair.  
  
She looked at it fondly.  
  
"Maybe I just might...."  
  
Oh! I'm so proud! I managed to fit yet another Jean crack in my story! (cries tears of happiness).  
  
Anyways, Yes I am evil. You don't get to know what Remy is going to do till the next chapter. Muwahahaha! (Note: I am slightly hyper.)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far. I love them all, especially the ones that tell me what they like about the chapter. ;-) Thanks a bunch!  
  
Read and Review! 


	11. Death's Kiss

Chapter 11  
  
Death's Kiss  
  
Remy sighed and looked down at his watch. 10:30. He sighed again. "Guess de fille ain't coming." "Ah'd guess you were wrong," snapped a voice. Rogue walked into the vine-covered pavilion.  
  
"Chere!" Remy exclaimed happily. Rogue frowned. "Look Ah don't have all night swamp rat. You better talk quick." Remy's smiled dropped. "Course Chere."  
  
Remy took one last draw from his cigarette and then put it out. Rogue sighed in impatience. "Rogue, Remy.I mean, I want to apologize for how I been behaving lately." Rogue scoffed. Remy ignored her and kept going.  
  
"I've been immature, irresponsible, and most of all selfish. I was so caught up in my pride bein' hurt that I didn't even stop to think how hard it must be fo' you Chere. I'm sorry." Rogue looked out at the sea and fought the urge to cry. "Do ya really think it's that simple Remy? You just show up and apologize and I just forgive you?" "Of course not Chere. Remy knows dat he hurt yo' heart. Dat can't be fixed wit no apology."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Well I'm glad you understand that," Rogue replied. She walked from under of the pavilion. Remy followed her. "Rogue stop."  
  
She did. Remy reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "It can't be fixed wit words, but maybe it can be fixed wit actions." He slowly turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Let me prove my love for you Chere. Please." For what seemed like forever nothing was heard but the sound of the wind, and the sounds of the night.  
  
Finally Rogue pulled away from Remy and shook her head. "Ah can't Remy. Ah can't ever forgive you for what you did." "I know chere, but Remy is real sorry. I'll do anythin." "No, Remy!" She backed away from him.  
  
"Ah mean you kiss some other girl, disappear without even sayin' goodbye, then you show up with some other girl, and now you want mah forgiveness!?" "Sophia is not another girl," he exclaimed, as he started to feel a bit frustrated. "She's just Sophia!" Rogue scoffed. "Well how do Ah know Ah'm not just Rogue? Huh?" Remy sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Because I love you!" Rogue crossed her arms and looked at him cynically. "Gee how do Ah know that Remy? Perhaps Ah need you tah kiss another girl tah prove it!" "I don't want ta kiss no other girl but you Chere!" She scoffed.  
  
"Liar." "It's true." Rogue shrugged mockingly. "So prove it." Remy shrugged. "Fine."  
  
Next thing she knew, Rogue found herself in Remy's arms, partaking in a passionate kiss. "No, no no!" screamed her mind. "Stop!" However, as the kiss deepened she stopped listening to her thoughts and just let herself feel. Unfortunately her powers didn't stop. Though the kiss may have seemed like it was going on forever, no sooner did the kiss begin, Rogue's power begin to take affect. Remy felt the sudden sensation that he was literally being pulled from his body. However he didn't pull away.  
  
In spite of this, Rogue also felt it happening and pushed him away. Remy gasped and fell to the ground. Shaking, Rogue looked down at the man. "Remy?" she whispered in a small voice. He didn't move.  
  
"Remy!" she screamed. She fell to her knees beside him. "Please be alive!" She put her head to his chest. She gasped.  
  
She then pulled him into her arms and let the tears flow down her face. "Oh my God," she cried. "What have I done!?" She stroked his face mournfully. "You've killed him" answered her mind. She began to sob.  
  
"I have. I've killed him. I killed Remy." "I think it came from over here." Hearing Scott's voice Rogue felt panic rush through her. "What should I do? When they find out I've killed him." "Rogue? Rogue is that you? Where are you?"  
  
"Run!" screamed her mind. "Run away now!" "Professor over here," yelled Scott. "Run now!" Rogue jumped up at looked down at Remy. She stepped back.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Remy," she sobbed. "Ah'm so sorry." She then turned and ran. She ran as if hell itself was trying to catch her. In her mind everything Remy ever said to her kept playing in her mind. "Ah'm sorry Remy she moaned. "Ah'm so sorry." "Keep running screamed her mind. "Just keep running."  
  
*At the Mansion* Scott took a deep breath and shook his head. "I lost her," he gasped in between breaths." The Professor frowned in confusion.  
  
"But why did she run in the first place." "Professor! Professor!" Charles winced and touched his head. "Not so loud Kitty. Now tell me what is wrong." "It's Remy," she sobbed. "I found him and .he's dead Professor! Remy is dead!"  
  
(Peeks head out of hole.) Uh hi. Please don't kill me! I know I'm a horrible person! But it's not the end. I swear! Just calmly review this chapter and try not to kill me to the next one. Thank you. Read & Review! ;- ) 


	12. Ghost, Gab, & Game shows!

Chapter 12  
Ghost, Gab, & Game shows!  
  
*New York, New York*  
  
"Hello Ma'am, how may I be of service to you?" Rogue looked around the fancy hotel and squirmed. She hated to admit it but she had actually got use to the whole "rich thing." And so here she was amidst all the finery and fluffiness. "Yes, Ah need a room for a week or so."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you all alone ma'am?" Rogue crossed her arms. "Of course Ah am! What kind of girl do ya think Ah am?" she exclaimed knowing that wasn't what the man was implying.  
  
The man sighed. "Will this be cash or credit ma'am?" he asked tiredly. "Cash." Again the man raised his eyebrow. Rogue just raised her eyebrow and stared back. "Very well ma'am. Welcome to the Splendor Hotel."  
  
*Later that evening*  
  
"Remy...uhh Remy...Remy!" Rogue shot straight up in her bed. The mixture of tears and sweat poured down her face. She breathed in and out deeply in an attempt to slow her racing heart beat. "Stupid nightmares," she muttered. She tiredly climbed out of her bed and walked over to the window.  
  
"Remy," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." "Its ok chere don't cry." Rogue gasped. "Remy?" She turned her head around in anticipation. To her utter disappointment she was met by the sight of an empty room rather than that of Remy.  
  
Rogue leaned against the wall and let herself slide down. "Hallucinations," she muttered bitterly. "I'm just hallucinating." She sighed and leaned her head against the ivory colored wall. "Why'd ya do it Remy?" she questioned out loud. "Why?" She fell silent as if waiting for the answer.  
  
"I had to Chere." Rogue laughed bitterly. "Dumb voices." She muttered "Gee Chere, Remy sorry you feel dat way bout his voice." Rogue frowned and shook her head. "Get out of mah head," she snapped. "God, why can't I just have my head to myself?" "Nonsense Chere, no head as pretty as yours should be by itself." Rogue blinked.  
  
"What the heck?" she murmured. She thoughtfully sat up slowly. To her surprise she found herself looking at a figure that looked awfully familiar. "AH!" she screamed. The figure smiled.  
  
Rogue's eyes grew big. "Ah...ah... don't want no trouble," she sputtered. "I don't take kindly ta ghost!" The man chuckled good naturedly. "Rogue, Remy is not no ghost. Remy is Remy." "Ah don't believe you! You've come back to get me for what Ah done."  
  
"Don't be silly Rogue! Dere be no such things as ghost. And even if there is one Remy ain't him." Rogue stood up and looked at him fearfully. "But your dead. Ah killed you." "No Chere, you didn't kill me. You did leave me with a major headache, but I'm still very much alive."  
  
Rogue crossed her arms. "Ah don't think so. I'd know if I killed someone. You are dead!" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!" "No I'm not! "Look I said you're dead so you are dead!" "Fine! I'm dead, now are you happy!?" "YES!"  
  
"Good!" The two of them stood there steaming for several seconds before Rogue suddenly got a revelation. "What a minute!" she gasped. She walked over to Remy and poked him.  
  
"Ow!" Rogue gasped. "Oh mah God! Remy you're alive!" Remy threw up his hands. "Dat's what Remy's been tellin' ya, Chere!" "But how did you survive?" asked Rogue as she gave him a hug. Remy smiled and stroked her face with his gloved hand.  
  
"I had some unfinished business, no?" Rogue smiled. "Remy I'm so glad you're alive! I just...wait a minute! What the heck where you doing anyways," she suddenly snapped. "Rogue I can explained."  
  
"Oh you'd better explain. And it better be good." She put her hands on her hips and gave Remy her "I'm waiting" look. Remy let out a nervous breath. "Ok," he began. "Here goes. I...wanted you to feel the love." Rogue looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"That's it!? You call that of excuse? What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Remy swallowed hard. His eyes grew intense, as did his stare. Rogue shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"The love Rogue," Remy repeated. "I wanted you to feel the love I have for you. I wanted you to understand.... I ...I wanted you to feel it Rogue. I wanted you to know my thoughts, my dreams...I just wanted you to know how much I love you." Rogue felt her heart melt into a puddle; however she kept a calm face on.  
  
"Well Ah can't say that was the best way ta handle that." Remy chuckled. "Well dat wasn't de original plan Chere." Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What was the original plan?"  
  
Remy shrugged and smirked. "What's it to you Chere?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Just tell me swamp rat!" Remy shrugged and reached into his pocket. He felt around for a minute and then pulled out a ring.  
  
Rogue looked at it suspiciously. "Don't worry; it's not for you." "Ah didn't think it was." "Good, because it ain't." "Remy!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. It's for me." Rogue rolled her eyes again. "Well that's good since the way to a woman's heart is through buying gifts for yourself." Remy smirked at her. "It's a promise ring  
  
A small smile played on the corners of Rogue's mouth. "A promise ring? For what?" "Fo' me." "For you?" "Yep. It's fo' me. Dat is of course if you accept my offer."  
  
"What's the offer," Rogue inquired good-humouredly. Remy smiled. "Well Rogue I'm glad you asked. Bobby tell Rogue what she will receive if she accepts my offer today!"  
  
Out of nowhere the fellow X-men came into the room. They all sat down in an orderly fashion, except of course for Bobby. He whipped out a microphone. "Thank you Remy. And here are the prizes. If Rouge accepts Remy's offer today, Remy will wear this brand new, 24 carrot gold promise ring!"  
  
"Wow," went the audience in awe. "But that's not all! While wearing this ring, Remy will not date, marry, touch, smell, kiss, meet, ask out, flirt, or even look at any other girl in a romantic or lustful way!" This time all the guys cheered. Kitty, Amara, Jean, Tabitha, and the rest of the girls just pouted.  
  
Bobby smiled that annoying game show host smile. "And that's not all! Rogue will be able to date whoever and as many guys as she wants while Remy still dates no girls!" (Applause!) Bobby chuckled fakely.  
  
"But Rogue, we have truly saved the best for last." A hush fell over the crowd as they waited in anticipation for the best part. "While wearing this ring," Bobby continued. "If at any time he looks, touches, or talks to any other girl in a 'romantic or lustful way,' he will receive a small electric shock from the ring!"  
  
"Yes! Yeah! Whooo!!!!" Everyone turned and looked at Logan. He shrugged. "What!?" Bobby shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ha! It looks like our audience is excited about this offer, but the decision to take it belongs to Rogue. This entire package is yours Rogue if you accept this offer. The choice is up to you! Back to you Remy!" Remy swallowed and turned back to Rogue. "Well Rogue what will it be?"  
  
Rogue looked around the room at her fellow X-men. Then she looked down at her hands. She frowned in concentration as she tried to make her important decision. Mysteriously, out of nowhere the theme from Jeopardy began to play. Finally a bell sounded. "Times up," announced Game show host Bobby. "Well Rogue what will it be."  
  
Rogue laughed and shook her head. "Remy this is ridiculous!" Remy felt his hope die off. "However," she continued. "It's very sweet. So...Ah guess Ah accept!" The room broke out in applause.  
  
"Ha ha ha," laughed Bobby. "Looks like a happy ending for this show." He smiled his fake game host smile again. "I'm Bobby Drake and I'll see you all here next time on When a Man Loves a Woman where...." "It doesn't pay to play!" joined in everyone.  
  
Bobby flashed his perfectly white teeth. "That's right! I'll See you next time!"  
  
Well I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been a long time since I last updated. Between work and my computer crashing it's been rough. (sniff) Lol. Anyway, thanks again everyone for all my reviews! I loved them all. Ciao. Read and Review! 


	13. This Just In: Watching Tv Can Be Hazardo...

Chapter 13

This Just In: Watching Tv Can Be Hazardous To Your Health

"Zap!" "Ow!" Remy groaned and rubbed his soar arm.  
"Stupid devil ring," he muttered.  
He quickly picked up the remote and switched the channel.  
  
"This week at Victoria's Secret, all lingerie is 50 off!" "Zap!" "Ow!" He flipped the channel again.  
"Ok ladies, it's time to work on those butts. We're going to bend, touch the floor, and then slowly pull ourselves back up to the upright position. Ready? Go!"  
  
"Zap!" "Ow!" "Click." "Looking for a steamy romance? Call our dating hotline at…" "Zap!"  
  
"OW! For the love of God!" "Click." "Coming up next on PBS. National Geographic…" Remy let out a sigh of relief.  
"Finally, somethin' Remy can watch."  
  
"Today on National Geographic, Nudist camps. What they are and the people who live in them.  
"ZAP!" "Crap! Freaking ring!" He angrily turned off the television.  
  
He sighed in frustration and commenced to pout.  
"Remy can't do nothin' wit dis ring on. Remy can't go to de pool. Remy can't go to no clubs. Remy can't even watch respectable tv!" "What are you in here whining about, honey?" Remy looked up at his friend at Sophia.  
  
"Zap!" "Ow! Sophia!" "What?" asked the bikini clad girl with a small smirk on her face. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the pool with me and Rogue.  
Remy covered his eyes.  
  
"What you talkin' bout going to a pool. We got one right here." Sophia smiled evilly.  
"Yeah but all we've got here is boys. We're going looking for some men!" "What!?" he shouted.  
He took his hand from over his eyes.  
Sophia shrugged.  
  
"Rogue wouldn't go to a public pool. She could touch somebody!" Sophia smirked at him.  
"Who said anything about swimming, honey?" Remy felt jealousy rush through his veins at the mere thought of other guys checking her out.  
"You don't have a problem with that do ya Remy?"  
  
Remy gritted his teeth.  
"No. Not at all," he answered through clenched teeth.  
Sophia smirked at him.  
"Good." She turned to walk off.  
  
"Oh by the way Remy," she called over her shoulder. "You just spent a whole two minutes looking at me and you didn't get zapped." She laughed lightly and exited the room.  
Remy growled jealously.  
"Dis sucks!"  
  
Later that evening  
  
Rogue peered around the corner of the hallway wall into the rec room. Remy was sitting on couch. Or more correctly, Remy was slouching on the couch flipping aimlessly through the tv channels.  
Rogue bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
Behind her Sophia smiled.  
  
"Didn't I tell you it would work?" she asked proudly.  
Rogue turned around and nodded.  
"But how do ya know all this stuff." Sophia shrugged.  
"This is how ya keep your man at home and out of some other girl's arms."  
  
Rogue frown slightly.  
"But if he loves ya wouldn't that keep him home.  
Sophia looked at her like she had said something in a whole different language.  
After a couple seconds she just shrugged.  
"If you say so honey…."  
  
The word "gold-digger" popped into Rogue's head before it was quickly pushed out again.  
"So now what do Ah do?" she question the more experienced woman.  
Sophia rolled her eyes.  
"You go talk to him. Take a lot, give a little."  
  
"Something makes me think ya do that a lot." Rogue thought to herself.  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Sophia. "Go talk to him!" Rogue peeked back around the corner and looked at Remy.  
"He does look kind of sad." Sophia rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Girl you sho do got a lot to learn." She mumbled.  
"What?" asked Rogue, turning back around.  
"Nothing." Rogue bit her lip.  
"Alright, Ah'll go talk ta him."  
  
She took a deep breath and walked into the room.  
"Hey Remy!" she said a little loudly.  
She sat down next to him on the couch.  
"Hey," he mumbled without even looking away from the tv screen.  
Rogue looked over at Sophia, who was still standing outside the door, and shrugged.  
  
Sophia rolled her eyes and motioned for Rogue to keep going.  
Rogue took another deep breath and continued.  
"So…whatcha watching?" "Stuff." "Oh? Is it interesting?"  
  
Remy shrugged.  
"What show is this?" "I don't know." "What is about?" "Prairie Dogs."  
  
"Prairie dogs?! Why ya watchin' some crap like this?!" Remy gritted his teeth and looked over at Rogue.  
"Is dere something you is wanting or is you just deliberately trying to be annoying?!" Rogue was slightly startled by Remy's tone, but choose to ignore it.  
"Well! Excuse me for being curious!" she said in a slightly teasing voice.  
  
Remy muttered something in Cajun under his breath that Rogue couldn't quite catch.  
Rogue could feel herself losing all patience. After all wasn't this all his idea in the first place?  
Why was he being such a big baby?  
"Ya know Remy, green isn't your color." Rogue whispered sarcastically, yet quietly.  
It didn't matter. Remy still heard it.  
"What?! Remy is soooo not jealous!" Rogue scoffed.  
  
"Please. You are so too jealous! That's why you're being so mean ta me! I don't know why you are even acting like this! It was your idea to do this whole thing in the first place!  
Remy opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.  
He sighed.  
  
"You're right chere," he agreed at last. "I was mean, jealous, and petty. It was Remy's idea ta do dis. And Remy's going to do it wit a good attitude. I'm sorry chere!" Rogue smiled slightly.  
"It's ok Remy. I'm just glad that ya came to your senses!" Remy smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Dat's right ma cherie. Remy has seen de light. Remy's not gonna be jealous no more!" Rogue smiled sneakily.  
"Ya sure about that Remy?" The reformed Cajun shook his head.  
"Cross my heart chere."  
  
Rogue sighed in "relief." "Great! Then ya won't mind that ah have a date tomorrow." "A date?!" Remy practically yelled.  
Rogue tipped her head to the side thoughtfully.  
"Actually, Ah have two. But who's counting?"  
  
Remy stared at Rogue. His mouth just hung open in shock.  
Rogue giggled slightly.  
"That's ok with ya, right Remy?" Remy managed to nod a yes.  
"Great!" said Rogue happily.  
  
She got up and stretched "Well better get to bed. Night Remy!" "Goodnight," he returned through clenched teeth.  
Rogue waved and left the room.  
Remy sighed and went back to slumping on the couch.  
  
Back in the hallway, Sophia smiled to herself.  
"Wow. She's really learning quickly," she thought to herself.  
"Time to step up the game!"  
  
Ok! Ok! Here's the next chapter. Stop sending hit-men to my house! You know who you are! )  
You know what to do. Read and Review!


	14. Choose your choice

Chapter 14

Choose your Choice

"Man am Ah tired!" groaned Rogue as she walked into the mansion's kitchen.  
It was a slightly cloudy, slightly early Saturday morning. The rest of the X-Men, save a few that made it a habit of sleeping in until two, or those who made it a habit to stay out all night, were already in this not-so-modest kitchen eating breakfast. Remy, who had recently dropped out of the stay out all night club, immediately looked up upon hearing Rogue's comment.  
"Why so tired Chere?" he questioned suspiciously.  
Rogue looked at him innocently.  
  
"Ah really don't know Remy. Probably from mah Danger Room session with Logan yesterday." Hearing this Remy became even more suspicious.  
"And since when do ya get so tired from doing de Danger Room sessions?" He questioned.  
Rogue opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.  
She sighed frustratingly and shut her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong Chere? Can't you think of another lie to tell Remy?" An insulted look crossed Rogue's face.  
"How dare ya talk to me like that? Ah am not lying to ya! Besides, since when did I have to explain my life to you anyways?!"  
  
Remy looked down at his plate. A look of shame crossed his face.  
"Remy's sorry Rogue. You is right bout de whole thing. Sorry Remy ever doubted you." Rogue shook her head sadly.  
"Oh Remy. How many times do we hafta go through this? Ah am your friend Remy, your teammate. Ah wouldn't lie to ya. We're friends. And friends are suppose to trust each other. No matter what! And if ya can't trust me and believe what Ah say, how can we be friends at all?"  
  
Remy nodded his head in agreement "I know it Roguey. Sorry I ever doubted you." Rogue smiled slightly at the repented man.  
"It's ok Remy. Ah forgive ya." Just then a slightly wild looking Sophia pranced into the kitchen.  
  
"Woo Rogue! Did we have a good time last night or what?!" Rogue swirled around and put her finger to her lips motioning for the woman to be quiet.  
  
She didn't seem to see her gestures. Either that or she was still too drunk to understand them.  
"I mean what a night! Nothing like good food, good alcohol, and hey, weren't all those guys something to look at? Huh? Huh?!" Rogue sighed and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"I mean. I did drink a tad bit more then I had planned to. But luckily those guys gave us a ride home, huh? I mean I would have let you drive if you hadn't had some yourself!" Sophia laughed loudly.  
"Man can you down em'! As much as you had, there was no way I was letting you drive my baby. So it's a good thing those guys volunteered to help us out. After all I don't think busses run at two am in the morning!"  
  
The woman then fell into a fit of giggles.  
Rogue stared at her in a state of shock.  
Was she really that drunk to tell all of this? Or was she… "No way!" Rogue thought. "Is she doing this on purpose?!"  
  
"Good thing we left when we did though. Those guys sure did want to…" Remy suddenly jumped out of his chair and stormed out the back door. But not before shooting Rogue a half angry, half hurt look.  
Rogue bit her lip hard.  
  
"Gee, what's up with him?" asked Sophia innocently. "I'd think him out of anybody would enjoy a good party story." She shrugged.  
"Oh well." She walked over to the counter, grabbed a peach out of the fruit basket, and then headed for the door.  
"See you later Rogue," she happily called over her should as she headed out the door.  
  
A low growl slipped out of Rogue's lips.  
"So she wants ta play games huh? Fine! We'll play games!"

"Uh Rogue? Who are you talking to?" asked Bobby. "Are you like drunk?" "Like oh my gosh! I bet she totally is! Her eyes do look like really like red!" screeched Kitty.  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please! Ah am not drunk." "Yeah right! She's probably to drunk to notice," said Jubilee.  
"Sister! Vhy vould you do something like that? How could you!  
"Look! I am not…" She looked at the many faces of unbelief and sighed.  
  
"Never mind…" She turned and walked out of the room.  
A chorus of gossip right behind her.

* * *

Remy lay on top of the roof looking up at the stars. He had been up here the entire day for the most part. He was kind of surprised that Rogue never came looking for him. But then again, nothing much surprised him about Rogue anymore.  
Not since she had started hanging out with Sophia.  
He sighed.  
  
"Sophia…." He had known Sophia for so long that it was hard to remember her not being there.  
She wasn't a bad person really. If she was really that bad it didn't leave much hope for him. She, like him, just loved to live on the edge. And Remy saw nothing wrong with that.  
  
Unfortunately, she was having a real negative effect on Rogue.  
Rogue may have been a lot of things when he had first met her, but a partier wasn't one of them!  
And lately that was what she had turned into.  
What made Remy feel worse though was the fact that she was doing this because of him.  
At least it started out that way.  
  
Now… who really knew…?  
"Hi Remy…" Remy sat up and looked into a pair of green eyes.  
"Hello Chere," he returned quietly.  
"Are ya mad at meh?" the girl asked almost shyly.  
  
"Non. Why would Remy be mad at ya?" Rogue looked down at her hands.  
"Because Ah lied to you." Remy shrugged.  
"Dat's be yo' choice Chere. It be yo' life after all. If you don't want to tell Remy yo' business you have dat right."  
  
"Stop being so understanding!" Rogue suddenly snapped.  
Remy jumped slightly at Rogue's outburst.  
"Is dere somthin' particular you'd like Remy ta say?" "No there ain't!" she continued to snap.  
  
Remy sighed in frustration.  
"What is yo problem Chere?" "Ah don't have a problem! You have a problem! You're the one going around pretending to have changed!" A look of confusion crossed Remy's face "What?"  
  
"Yeah that's right I know all about you little scheme to confuse me. You thought you could confuse me by staying in at night and being all understanding about me seeing other people. And the ring! Ha! Very clever making sure it didn't go off not once in the last two weeks." A small smirk began to spread across Remy's face.  
This only served to make Rogue angrier.  
"What are you smirking at Swamp Rat!"  
  
Smirk still in place, Remy shrugged.  
"Just seems to me dat yo're mad at Remy cause he been doing de right thing. Cause you realize dat Remy loves you." He winked at her.  
"Maybe even as much as you love Remy, no?" Rogue felt her face warm.  
  
She knew she was blushing.  
She quickly turned her face away from him.  
"Ah don't love you Swamp Rat!" Remy laid his head down in Rogue's lap.  
He looked up at her with sad puppy eyes.  
  
"You don't love me Chere?" he asked in a babyish voice.  
Rogue bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
"Say you love me Chere," Remy urged looking deeply into Rogue's eyes.  
An indignant look crossed her face.  
"No," she said simply.  
  
Remy signed.  
"Ok den. Guess Remy will just have to jump." He jumped up and walked to the edge of the roof.  
Rogue looked at him with a startled look on her face.  
"What?! Remy! What are you doing?"  
  
Remy shrugged.  
"Told ya Chere Remy going to jump." "What?! Why?!" "Cause Mon Chere doesn't love me. So de only left thing left to do is jump. Goodbye Chere!" Rogue jumped up.  
  
"No Remy don't!  
It was too late. Remy jumped off the roof!  
"Remy!" Rogue screamed running to the edge of the roof.  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
"Remy! What have Ah done!"  
  
"Boo!" yelled Remy as he suddenly grabbed her shoulder's from behind.  
Rogue screamed and fell forward.  
Remy casually grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the roof.  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!" screeched Rogue.  
Remy smirked at her.  
  
"You know, Remy could ask you de same thing Chere. It ain't safe to be jumping off roofs, you know?" Rogue growled.  
She snatched herself out of Remy's hands.  
"I hate you she snapped," as she pushed past him.  
Remy grabbed her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Dat may be true Rogue," he whispered into her ear, "But I love you. I love you with all my heart, soul and body." He then kissed the top of her head softly.  
Rogue felt her heart skip a beat. She was having a real hard time breathing too.  
"I love you Chere. Dat's why I have been doing dis whole ring thing for you. But I could do dis fo' the rest of both our lives and it not matter one bit." He slowly turned her around and looked into emerald eyes.  
  
"You need to choose." He said in almost a whisper. "Either you love Remy or you don't. You need to look deep within yo' own heart…and decide." He stared deeply into her eyes for a few more moments and then he pulled away.  
"Let me know when you've made you choice." He turned to leave.  
Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wait!" she suddenly said.  
Remy turned and looked at her.  
"Yes Chere?" he asked in a confused voice.  
Rogue looked down at her shaking hands.  
"Ah…Ah…Ah think Ah'm ready ta answer."  
  
She looked up into his red on black eyes.  
She took a deep breath.  
"Ah've made my choice."

And you'll have to wait to find out what it is!!! Lol! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Hope you liked this chapter. I wish there was a way you could tell me if you did…. Wait! There is! Just simply Read and Review! :-)  
Tootles!


	15. Forever and Eternity

Chapter 15 

Sophia sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
She couldn't believe it How could everything change so fast?  
How could this be happening?  
She bit her lip as tears began to come to her eyes.

"No! I'm not going to cry!" she told herself. "I got myself into this and now I'm going to handle it." She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.  
It struck her as funny how such a little thing could change her life forever in an instant.  
Everything that had been important to her just the day before seemed to not even matter anymore. The clothes, the money, the guys, the parties…none of it mattered.

She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection again.  
"Guess it's no more parties for me…." She put her right hand on her stomach and rubbed it slightly.  
"So now what do, I do?" she asked her reflection. "What do I do now?"

* * *

Remy sighed and looked down at his watch.  
Two hours! It had been two hours!  
"Rogue…," he started.  
"Ah'm not ready," she snapped.  
Remy sighed again. 

"How can you not be ready? You said you were ready two hours ago! Two hours Rogue!" "Well Ah changed mah mind!" Remy jumped up onto his feet.  
"Well then Remy is going to bed." "What?!" Rogue shrieked as she also jumped to her feet. "Ah am on the verge of spilling mah innermost feelings and you're going ta bed?!"

"You just said you aren't ready!" Remy said, trying to keep his voice calm and even.  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah not yet. But Ah could be any time now!" "It's two in the morning!" Remy pointed out.  
Rogue scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You weren't worrying about what time it was when you use to be with those hoochies." she muttered loud enough for Remy to hear.  
Remy sighed.  
"Ok! Ok. Remy won't go to bed." He sat back down in his previous spot on the roof.  
"Remy will sit right here and wait fo' the Chere to make up her mind."

Rogue smiled victoriously and sat back down next to Remy.  
Remy looked up at the stars and took a minute to admire their beauty.  
"De stars are very beautiful, non?" he asked his chere.  
"Yeah, they are." The two fell into silence as they both thought their own thoughts.

After several minutes Remy turned and looked at Rogue.  
She was just staring into open space.  
Remy sighed.  
Suddenly he reached over and jabbed Rogue in her side.  
"Ow!" Rogue yelled. "What the heck?!"

Remy shrugged.  
"Remy was just checking ta see if you was still breathin." Rogue gritted her teeth.  
"That's it!" she yelled.  
"You are getting on my freakin nerves!"

"Well maybe you is getting on Remy's nerves too Chere! Remy has been sittin' here for well over three hours!" "For a good reason!" "What good reason?!" Remy yelled. "So Remy can freeze his butt off!"

"No!" "What then?!" Rogue threw her hands up in the air.  
"Ya know what? Just forget about it!" "No tell me! Remy wants to know." Rogue sighed and sat back down on the roof.

Remy let out a low growl and began to walk off.  
Rogue suddenly reached out and grabbed Remy's leg causing him to almost lose his balance.  
"Remy wait. Ah… You're right. Ah've just been stalin'. Please...Ah want to tell you everythin'. Please." A small smile spread across Remy's face.  
He plopped back down next to Rogue.

"Geez chere, all dis standin' up and sittin' down is making Remy dizzy! I tink I need to rest my head on ya shoulder chere." Rogue bit her lip to keep from giggling.  
Remy smirked slightly and laid his head on Rogue shoulder.  
"Go ahead Rogue," he said looking up her.

Rogue notice that even though Remy was playing around, his eyes were burning bright red with intensity.  
She felt the usual butterflies in her stomach.  
"Well it's now or never," she told herself.  
"Remy Ah…"

* * *

Sophia sighed and stared at the giant wood door in front of her.  
Should she go in? Of course she should.  
But what would she say?  
Well she knew what to say but… 

"_Sophia, you can come in you know_." A voice commented in her head.  
Sophia jumped slightly.  
She still hadn't gotten use to him popping in her head like that.  
"_How'd you know it was me_?" she asked.  
"_I'm a psychic my dear. I felt your presence. And it seems to be rather upset. Won't you come in and talk about it?_"

Sophia sighed and opened the door.  
The Professor sat a few feet away. A look of concern was present on his face.  
"Please sit down." He encouraged her.  
She walked slowly, yet gracefully to her seat.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she sat down.  
"Actually, I believe it was you who wanted to talk to me." "Oh right," she murmured.  
Charles raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you alright Sophia?" he asked in concern.

Once again tears flooded Sophia's eyes. This time she let them come.  
"I don't know what ta do!" she suddenly wailed. "Ah thought about it over and over again! And dere's no good answer comin' ta me!" Immediately Charles noticed that Sophia's accent became very strong when she was emotional, which supported his theory that she hid it for some reason.  
He mentally slapped himself.  
"_Focus Charles_," he mentallyrebuked himself, "_Sophia needs you right now_."

"Calm down," he told the girl softly, "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you." Sophia seemed to suddenly regain her composer, for she wiped away all her tears and sat up straighter in her chair.  
"Actually you can help me," she said, a new found strength in her voice.  
The Professor smiled and folded his hands.  
"Good. Tell me how I can help."

The woman looked around the room as in contemplating what she'd say next. Finally she turned back to him.  
"I need to leave," she said slowly. "I need to go back to N'awlins." A confused look crossed the mentor's face.  
"Leave? Why? Are you unhappy here?"

A look of shame crossed the woman's face. Suddenly the strength she had found seemed to fade away.  
"Nah. I…dat is ta say… I'm…" She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant," she finally said in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Charles asked not sure he had heard her right.  
"I'm pregnant," she repeated.  
Charles looked at her in mild shock.  
He hadn't been expecting this.  
"How… far along are you?"

"A few weeks," she answered.  
He cleared his throat.  
"I see." He looked at her with compassion in his eyes.  
"Do you…know who the father is?"

Sophia noticeablywinced at the question.  
"Yes." "And…you do not wish to tell me who it is?" Sophia winced again.  
"I…its Remy," she blurted out thinking it was just better to get it over with.

Sophia could have sworn that the man almost fell out of his chair.  
"Remy? Are you…positive?" "Of course I'm sure," she shouted. She angrily jumped up.  
"Ya think I'm a ho don't ya! Ya think I've been wit so many people dat I don't even know who my baby's father is!"

"That's not what I said," Charles said calmly.  
"Well that's what you meant!" Charles looked at the woman evenly.  
"_Sophia you know I didn't mean anything like that_," he said to her telepathically, "_You're just upset. Please, sit back down a take a deep breath_."

Sophia sighed wearily and sat back down. "Now," continued the man. "Are you a hundred percent sure that Remy is the father of you child." "Yes," the woman said tiredly. "He was the only one I…was with around the time I conceived." Xavier nodded his head.  
"And this was…while you've been here?"

Sophia looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
"Of course not! It was before he came back here. He was upset about the whole Rogue thing and one thing led to another…." "I see. Well I suppose we should start by telling Remy. I'll just…" "No! Remy can't know!" The Professor looked at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well why in heaven's name, not?" This woman was starting to really frustrate him. He could feel use usual endless supply of patience running out.  
Sophia looked at him seriously.  
"Mr. Xavier, I have done a lot o' things in my life dat was wrong. Remy, he loves Rogue. And she loves him to even if she don't know it."

She got up and walked to the window.  
She stared out into the night as if she was looking at something important.  
"Remy…has had a lot of bad in his life Professor. He deserves a chance to be happy." "And you don't think he'll get that chance if he knew about the child?"

"No," she answered; continuing to look out the window. "He may act like a wild man sometimes. But Remy is a real gentleman. If he knew he'd want ta take responsibility. And I do not see Rogue being ok wit all of dis." Charles nodded his head in understanding.  
Sophia sighed.  
"If she only knew…."

* * *

Remy sat there, his head on his beloved's shoulder, holding his breath as he waited to hear what he felt would begin or end his life.  
She had started to say something and then abruptly stopped.  
Remy could hear her breathing heavily as she tried to work up the courage to say what was in her heart. 

Normally he would have made a joke about how hard she was breathing, but this didn't seem to be the time.  
"Rogue are you ok?" Remy asked softly. She shook her head yes.

It was just then that Remy notice tears slowly falling down her face.  
"What's de matter Rogue?" he asked, moving to a position where he could look her in the eyes.  
"Nothin'," Rogue sighed.  
She quickly turned her head so Remy couldn't see the tears fall.

But, Remy took her ivory face in his gloved hand and turned her face back to him "Chérie, svp me disent ce qui préoccupe le vous," Remy said softly. (Translation "Darling, please say to me what worries you")  
His eyes burned bright red as he stroked the tears away from his love's face.  
His heart ached at the sight of seeing her in so much pain.  
"Don't you see Remy? It'll never work," she choked out.

"What will never work," Remy asked; confusion etched on his face.  
"Us," she responded. "Ah love ya so much Remy but it don't matter 'cause it will never work." Remy blinked at her.  
Slowly a small smile spread across his face.  
"Love? You love Remy Chere?"

Realizing what she had just said Rogue dropped her eyes. Her cheeks began to pink as she searched for the words to say.  
"Ah…suppose so…" "No Rogue! Oui or non?" Rogue swallowed hard.

"Oui," she said in a tiny voice.  
"Whoo hoo!" Remy suddenly shouted.  
He jumped up pulling Rogue up with him.  
He immediately embraced the startled girl.  
"Mmmh bbrrrpphhm," he said into her hair.

She smiled slightly at this.  
"What did you say," she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
"I said it's about time." "What is?" "You realizing dat dere's no way to resist the Ole' Cajun charm."

Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Ya haven't heard a thing Ah said," she groaned as she pulled away and began to stroll off.  
Remy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him.  
"Yes I did hear what you said. You said dat you love Remy." "Ah also said that you that it won't work," she reminded him.

She tried to squirm out of his arms but he held fast.  
"You a psychic now chere?" "No…but" "No buts about it chere. Dis be very important. No time fo' speculation."

"Yes but…" "Didn't I jus' say no buts?" he asked. "Unless," he added, "You want ta play it dat way." Rogue growled at him and pulled away.  
"That's exactly what Ah'm talking about Remy!" "What?!"

She sighed and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.  
"Sooner of later Remy ya hormones are goin' to get the best of ya. Ah can't give ya what you want….what ya need." "Sex ain't everything chere." He looked around suspiciously and then whispered into her ear. "But don't tell any of mon hommes I said dat, d'accord? Remy got a reputation ta keep."

Rogue shook her head irritably.  
"Look Remy if you ain't gonna be serious about this…" "I am serious Rogue," Remy cut in. "Please, at least give us a chance! What dat man say? 'It be better to love and lose it den ta never love anybody ever.'"

Rogue rolled her eyes again. At least he had been partly paying attention when she talked about her homework.  
"It's 'It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.'" A big grin spread across his face.

"Glad you understand dat Rogue!" "Remy!" Rogue moaned loudly.  
She was trying her best to explain to him why they couldn't be together and he was doing his very best to make it as difficult as possible.  
"Why would you want someone you could never touch?" she asked.

When he failed to answer right away she felt her heart drop. Obviously she had finally convinced him. Man it hurt like she'd ever thought possible. But it was best she did it now. Yes, she was doing the right thing.

"I love you," he suddenly said, a look of sincerity sketched on his handsome face. "I love you wit all of my heart. You is all I tink about when I wake up. You is de very last ting I tink about before I go ta sleep. You walk in de room and no matter how bad I may be feelin' I instantly feel like I'm walkin' in heaven. When you hurt chere I hurt. When you cry I would give my life just to make you smile again. When I look in yo' eyes I feel dat my life is worth somethin'. You don't look at me and judge chere. You look at me and see me as who I am. You ask me how I could want someone who I could never touch. De truth is chere dat even though I may not be able to touch you, you touch me each and every day. And even if I never get to kiss you, or hold your bare hand, of caress yo' cheek. It don't matter ta me none, because yo' love is mo' important to me than anything in de world. And dat's what happens…when a man loves a woman."

Rogue smiled and shook her head. Tears glistened in her emerald green eyes.  
"That was…the corniest…thing you have ever…said," Rogue said, her voice breaking a few times in the process.  
Remy frowned slightly.  
Rogue laughed at Remy's expression. "Whatcha frowning for?" she asked. "Is that anyway to look when ya win an argument?"

A huge smile instantly appeared across Remy's face. He raised an eyebrow and look at her curiously.  
"Dat mean what I tink it means chere?"

In answer to his question, Rogue took both his hands in hers. She looked up at him lovingly.  
"Promise me you'll love me forever," she whispered as she leaned against his strong chest.  
"I promise," he answered her without hesitation, "Forever and eternity."

* * *

Back in Xavier's office, Xavier sat there watching Rogue and Remy's heart-to-heart from one of his many windows. A grim look was engraved on his solemn face. "As much as it saddens me," he finally spoke, "I believe you may be right." He turned his wheelchair back towards Sophia.  
"Normally I wouldn't agree to something like this. I believe that honesty is the best policy." 

Sophia found herself rolling her eyes on the inside.  
"However," he continued, "Rogue has already been through a lot this year alone, never mind her entire life. I have no desire to see her hurt again." Sophia stood to her feet.  
"Den you'll help me?"

Xavier shook his head slowly.  
"Whatever you need, consider it done." "Thank you Professor," the woman said quietly as she turned to leave.  
"Sophia wait a minute." "Yes," the woman asked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I wish there was another way." "Yeah me too," whispered the woman, "Me too." Then she was gone, out the door and out of the lives of the X-men forever; her unborn child existence never to be known of by its alleged father.

Xavier sat there in his chair, the guilt of what he had just done weighed heavily on his broad shoulders. Should he have stopped her? Perhaps... But could he really sacrifice Rogue's happiest for her? No. Certainly not.They were happy now. And that's all that mattered. Wasn't it?

* * *

Back on the roof, Remy sat in the cool night air looking up at the stars. Rogue had fallen asleep a couple of minute ago and now lay peacefully in his arms.  
He still couldn't believe that it was finally over. After all they had been through together they were finally together. They were finally a whole. He carefully laid his head on her and breathed in her beautiful scent.  
He suddenly flashed back to the promise her had made to his love just a little while before. 

"Promise me you'll love me forever," she had whispered.  
He smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head.  
"I promise you chere," he whispered into her ear, as she slept peacefully, "No matter what happens. I always will."

But forever was a long time he knew. And the Fates tended to have a way of turning the tables on a person. He could only hold the woman he loved and pray to the God above him that he'd be able to keep his promise forever. Forever and eternity….

Fin

The End…

Or is it?

Wow! I can't believe I actually finished this story. Well this part of it anyways. I definitely plan to do a sequel! I hope everybody enjoyed this extra long final chapter. Also I hope everybody enjoyed my fist X-men Evolution story ever. Thanks to everybody for all the reviews I've gotten! Until next story Tootles!  
Remember to Read and Review. :-)


End file.
